Am Anfang war das Ende
by Shuki Cranston
Summary: Zordon ist es gelungen den Geist der letzten Ranger der Allianz des Nordoz System auf die Erde zu retten. Sie finden in fünf Teenager würdige Nachfolger. Die Triologie um die "Vollendete Vergangenheit" beginnt!


**1.  Am Anfang war das Ende**

Die Helligkeit der Scheinwerfer schmerzte in seinen  Augen. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass sie kamen, er hatte auf sie gewartete. Es erstaunte ihn nur wie schnell alles geschah. Vorsichtig ging er auf das Licht zu, dass sich stetig auf ihn zu bewegte. Eine Hand hielt er zum Schutz über seine Augen, die andere streckte er dem näher kommenden Fahrzeug entgegen.

Wie leiser werdende Stimmen halten die Geschehnisse der letzten Minuten in ihm nach. Es hatte einen schweren Kampf gegeben. Eine Macht, die weitaus stärker war als alles, was sie bis dahin kannten,  war im Begriff gewesen, sie für immer auszulöschen. Fast hätte es sie alle das Leben gekostet, aber ihrem geistigen Führer war es gelungen, sie mit einem Trick der tödlichen Gefahr zu entreißen. Nur noch wage drangen fünf Lichter durch den Nebel, der sich langsam über seine Erinnerungen schob. Fünf Lichter, jedes in einer anderen Farbe. Es war das Letzte gewesen, das er sah, bevor  er in einen gewaltigen Sog geriet, der alles durch einander wirbelte, bis jedes Licht in eine andere Richtung davon geschleudert wurde. Schwach klang  Zordons Stimme in ihm nach: „Es ist noch nicht vorbei! Die Power Rangers werden neu erstehen und mit gestärkten Kräften den Kampf gegen das Böse wieder aufnehmen. Eure Gefühle werden euch zu einander führen und wenn ihr so weit seid, werde ich mich zu erkennen geben. Doch bis dahin, werdet ihr zu eurem eigenen Schutz ein neues Leben beginnen, weit ab von jeder Gefahr!"

Wer war er? Wo her kam er? So sehr er sich auch bemühte, die Schatten der Vergangenheit wurden immer schwächer.

Das Licht war jetzt fast bei ihm. Ein Wagen bremste ab. Kleine Füßchen stapften im Sand. Er sah an sich herab. Wieso war er wieder ein Kind? Hilflos und schwach?

Das Licht stand jetzt still. Türen gingen und er hörte eine Frauenstimme: „Schau  nur William! Da ist ein kleiner Junge!"

Eine angenehme Wärme durchströmte ihn, als die Frau ihn in ihre Arme nahm. Sie hob ihn hoch. „Na, du ? Was machst du denn hier draußen, Mutterseelen allein?"

Er wollte etwas sagen, aber es gelang ihm nicht: "Ich muss die anderen finden!" schrie es ihn ihm. „Die Lichter. Sie waren rot, grün, pink, gelb und glänzend schwarz. Ich muss zu ihnen!"

Es blieb ungehört. Aus seinem Mund drang lediglich ein zartes Gebrabbel: "Bibbi, Bibi." „Glaubst du denn er wird dir verraten, wo er herkommt?" hörte er eine mürrische Stimme. Eine große, schlanke Gestallt erschien. „Was müssen das für Leute sein, die ein kleines Kind hier mitten in der Nacht verlieren?" der Mann sah sich um. Nirgends waren Anzeichen von anderen Menschen zu sehen Keine Lichter, kein Auto, nichts das auf Angehörige schließen ließ. Nur die Weite und Stille der menscherleeren Landschaft zwischen Angle Grove und dem Forschungszentrum, in dem William Cranston und seine Frau Eve arbeiten und von wo aus sie gerade nach Hause unterwegs waren.

„Wir werden den Kleinen mitnehmen und dann nach seiner Familie suchen lassen" bestimmte Eve. „Aber nicht, dass du dich zu sehr an ihn gewöhnst .Selbst wenn seine Angehörigen nicht gefunden werden, wir können ihn unmöglich behalten." Er kannte seine Frau nur zu gut, da sie keine eigenen Kinder bekommen konnten lag sie ihm schon oft mit einem Adoptionswunsch in den Ohren. „Wir sind beide Wissenschaftler und das neue Projekt in Idaho lässt uns keine Zeit den Babysitter zu spielen! Morgenfrüh geben wir ihn bei der Polizei ab und keine Widerrede!" Doch da hatte er sich gewaltig geirrt. Sie waren dazu ausgewählt, Teil eines großen Planes zu sein, der eines Tages zum Wohle der ganzen Galaxis gelingen musste.

**2.Licht und Schatten**

Ein besonders ruhiges Leben hatte der mittlerweile 15jährige Junge bei seiner neuen Familie nicht gehabt. Er hörte, nach Mr. Cranston, auf den Namen William, wurde aber nur Billy gerufen, weil Mrs. Cranston seine ersten Worte als Billy verstanden hatte. Die beiden Wissenschaftler waren kurz nach der Adoption aus Angle Grove weggezogen und nahmen ihn  auf all ihre Forschungsreisen mit. So hatte er schon in frühen Jahren sämtliche U.S. Staaten gesehen und war durch unzählige ferne Länder gereist. Die modernsten Laboratorien waren sein Kindergarten gewesen. Bücher und wissenschaftliche Berichte seine besten Freunde geworden. Und hätten die Cranstons  auch nur einen Funken Ahnung von Kindern gehabt, hätten sie die hervorragende Intelligenz  des Jungens erkannt, dessen Verstand sich weitaus schneller entwickelte, als bei anderen Kinder seines Alters.

Wenn sie jedoch länger in einer Stadt blieben, musste auch Billy die Schule besuchen.Und nichts hasste er mehr. Nicht nur, dass er sich im Unterricht zu tote langweilte, oft war als Sonderling Zielscheibe des Spotts. Echte Freunde zu finden hatte er längst aufgegeben. Es drängte ihn auch nicht danach. Er war schon zufrieden, wenn er nicht ständig wegen seine schlaksigen Gestalt oder seiner dicken Brille gehänselt wurde. Die Schulstunden brachte er nur mit der Vorfreude auf die wirklich interessanten Dinge, die in zu Hause erwarteten hinter sich. So schaffte er es meistens, sich regelrecht unsichtbar zu machen und fast jedem Streit aus dem Weg zugehen. Da er als Einzelgänger die Schulpausen alleine verbrachte, blieb ihm genügend Zeit, seinen Gedanken nach zuhängen. Die sich oft um die farbige Lichter drehten, die in seinen Träumen  um ihn kreisten. In seiner Freizeit war er stets allein in seinem kleinen Kellerlabor zu finden, während die Kids in seinem Alter durch die Straßen zogen.

So verbrachte er auch diesen Nachmittag damit, an einer seiner aufregenden  Erfindungen zu tüfteln. Billy hatte gerade dieses Mal das Gefühl, an etwas ganz Großem dran zu sein. Seine Leidenschaft galt schon immer den Kosmischen Strahlen und Energien, die unseren Planeten umgeben und durchdringen. (Da die Cranstons momentan an einer Forschunkstadion des Observatoriums von Nebraska beschäftigt waren,  war auch der heimische Keller auf extraterrestischen Experimente jeder Art eingerichtet)

Er blickte auf den dicken Glaszylinder, der in einer metallenen Spirale steckte. Während er über seinen Computer die Energiezufuhr erhöhte, bildete sich in dessen Inneren ein weißlicher Nebel. Verdutzt näherte er sich der Glasröhre: "Nanu, das ist aber eigenartig. Ein eigenes Kraftfeld von dieser Stärke kann doch gar nicht existieren." Er beugte sich über die Anlage und wollte den Zylinder berühren. Ein heller Blitz sprang auf ihn über. Die Welt begann zu zerfließen.

„Ich spüre eine unglaubliche Kraft! "hämmerte eine fremde kalte Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Ich kenne diese Macht! Findet ihren Ursprung. –Die Power Rangers sind noch am Leben. Bringt sie zu mir!" der Hass und die Feindseeligkeit in diesen Worten mischten sich mit einer Welle von Schmerzen, die ihn ergriff und von den Füßen riss. Einige Minuten lag er benommen auf dem Fußboden.

Langsam kam er wieder zu sich. Er rappelte sich mühsam auf und stützte sich auf der Arbeitsplatte ab. In Zeitlupe hob er die rechte Hand. Automatisch streckte er sie wieder dem Kolben entgegen und berührte ihn mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Erneut hatte er das Gefühl es hätte ihn ein Blitz getroffen. Bevor er sehen konnte wie ein blaues Leuchten von der Stelle, die er berührt hatte, sich ausbreitete schwanden ihm die Sinne.

„Billy, mein Junge!" Mrs. Cranston war von einem lauten Poltern, dem ein kompletter Stromausfall folgte, in den Keller gelockt worden. Entsetzt sah sie den Jungen auf dem Boden liegen. Sie rannte zu ihm und schüttelte an seinen Schultern „Komm zu dir, Billy!" Langsam drang ihre Anwesenheit zu ihm durch. Vor seinem inneren Augen tanze ein Kreis von fünf Farben. Rot, grün, pink, gelb und das glänzende Schwarz. Sie tanzten um eine sechste Farbe. Ein blaues Leuchten das sich in ihrer Mitte befand. Ein angenehmes und sicheres Gefühl ging von ihnen aus. Sie ließen die grausamen Stimmen und Schmerzen verstummen. Er sah die Farben auch noch, als er die Augen öffnete. „Was ist geschehen?" die laute Welt um ihn herum ergriff ihn wieder. "Diese Energie, das Kraftfeld. "stotterte er, während er suchend nach seiner Brille tastete, „Ich wollte nur die Energiezufuhr in der Anlage zu Messung kosmischer Strahlen optimieren…da war dieses unglaubliche Licht…ich wurde geblendet." Entschuldigend blickte er zu seiner Mutter auf, die ihm einen dicken Schmatzer auf drückte. „Es ist ja gut, mein Schatz. Du hast zwar die halbe Stadt damit lahm gelegt, aber diesen Versuch müssen wir sofort bei deinem Vater im Laboratorium noch mal durchführen!" sie strubbelte durch seine Haare, „Bevor du uns noch eine Kernschmelze verursachst."

So waren sie bereits im Jeep von Mrs. Cranston unterwegs und Forschungslabor, in dem sich auch Mr. Cranston  befand, bevor Billy widersprechen konnte. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es drehte sich alles in seinem Kopf. Die bloße Erinnerung an die kalte, hasserfüllte Stimme ließ ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Und immer wieder diese Farben. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Seine Gedanken kreisten um Antworten, die er nicht finden konnte. Müdigkeit nahm von ihm Besitz und ein tiefer Schlaf erlöste ihn von diesen Qualen. Darum blieben ihm die folgenden Ereignisse für immer verborgen, erst sehr viel später in seinem Leben sollte es ihm gelingen Klarheit in den Schatten zu bringen, der sich unaufhörlich in sein Leben schob.

Billy sah nicht die Blitze, an dem sonst sternenklaren Himmel. Er sah nicht wie der Jeep langsam in eine Nebelwand hinein glitt, die aus dem Nichts auftauchte.

Mrs. Cranston verringerte das Tempo. Derartige Wetterbedingungen waren höchst ungewöhnlich. Als sie spürte, wie ein besonders heller Blitz in ihren Waagen einschlug, bremste sie ab. Sie wurde so stark geblendet, dass sie ihre Hand schützend vor die Augen halten musste. Als sie nach und nach ihre Sehkraft  zurück gewonnen hatte, bemerkte sie voller Panik, wie Nebelschwaden durch die Türritzen eindrangen, sich am Boden sammelten und verdichteten. Ängstlich zog sie ihre Beine auf ihrem Sitz. „Billy, wach auf!" rief sie und versuchte ihn wach zurütteln. Als der unheimliche Nebel weiter anschwoll und das Sitzpolster zu erreichen drohte, beugte sie sich über den Jungen und öffnete die Beifahrertür. „Lauf, Billy, lauf!" schrie sie und stieß ihn mit aller Kraft aus dem Wagen.

Durch die unsanfte Landung auf der Erde kam Billy zu sich. Vor seinen Augen bot sich ein Bild des Schreckens. Der Jeep glühte aus dem Inneren milchigweiß und ein leichtes Beben erschütterte den Boden. Er begriff sofort die Gefahr. „Mutter! Steig aus!" keuchte er und stürmte auf Fahrertür zu. Doch stoße er gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer, prallte er zurück und landete auf seinem Hinterteil.

Das Leuchten hinter den Autoscheiben glühte grell auf, dann war alles vorbei.

Zaghaft stand er auf, seine Beine zitterten. Schritt für Schritt näherte er sich dem Fahrzeug. Nichts geschah. Die imaginäre Mauer war verschwunden.

Hektisch stützte er nach vorne und riss die Tür auf. Das Innere war völlig leer. „Mutter?" stieß er aus. Eine nie gekannte Angst legte sich auf sein Herz und stieg langsam höher, bis sie ihm fast den Atem nahm.

Der Glaszylinder, den sie auf der Konsole verstaut hatten, rollte plötzlich vor und fiel hinab vor seine Füße. Er zerbrach mit einem lauten klirren und wie ein Schatten stieg eine dünner Rauch auf. Bevor Billy zur Seite springen konnte, hatte er ihn eingeatmet. Es brannte kurz hinter seiner Stirn. Eine Vertraute Stimme sprach zu ihm: „Es ist soweit Ranger! Das Böse hat euch gefunden. Es wird nicht eher ruhen, bis es euch alle vernichtet hat. Viel zu kurz war die Zeit und meine Kräfte sind noch zu schwach, um euch zu beschützen. Du musst die anderen finden, bevor Lord Cyrus zurückkehrt. Geh nach Angel Grove. Vereinige dich mit den anderen Rangers, hab keine Angst." Billys Augen leuchten, wie durch einen blauen Schleier verhüllte auf. „Ja, Zordon, das werde ich." sagte er mechanisch, ohne das er wirklich wusste, was er tat.

Die folgenden Wochen waren die schrecklichsten, die Billy je erleben musste. Nicht nur der Verlust seiner Mutter schmerzte ihn zu tiefst, sondern dass er weder sich noch anderen erklären konnte, was eigentlich gesehen war. Er hatte auch das quälende Gefühl an allem Schuld zu sein. War es nicht seine Entdeckung gewesen, die seine Mutter dazu gebracht hatte, in dieser Nacht unterwegs zu sein. Sein Vater war zwar in tiefer Trauer um seine geliebte Frau, die er für tot hielt, er machte ihm aber keinerlei Vorwürfe. Auf Billys Darstellung des Vorfalles mit dem Nebel ging er gar nicht ein. Er hielt sie für Hirngespinste, Auswüchse dessen Phantasie, wissenschaftlich nicht haltbar. Zumal der vorhergehende Stromschlag Billys Bewusstsein getrübt haben musste.

Der Fall Cranston wurde nie gelöst und mit anderen Verbrechen zu den Akten gelegt. Auf Billys Drängen hin, beschloss Mr. Cranston noch in gleichen Jahr, nach Angle Grove zurück zukehren und seinen alten und ruhigeren Job im Forschungszentrum wieder auf zu nehmen. Trotz all der schrecklichen Erlebnisse erfasste den Jungen eine unheimliche Vorfreude. Etwas Wichtiges erwartete ihn dort, das spürte er. Auch wenn er nicht mehr wusste warum, er wollte nach Angle Grove, mehr alles andere in dieser Welt.

**3. Neue alte Freunde**

Ihre Ankunft in Angel Grove verlief weitaus unspektakukärer, als Billy es erhofft hatte. Zwar hatte Mr. Cranston ihr altes Haus von Grund auf sanieren lassen, aber es war nur eines von vielen hübschen, aber langweiligen Vororthäuschen, die die lange Straße säumten. Das einzige Highlight war die riesige Doppelgarage. Schon vor vielen Jahren hatten die Cranstons hier ein Gutausgestattetes Privatlabor unterhalten. Billy schaffte es, mit wenigen Handgriffen, daraus ein brauchbares Domizil für seinen Forschungstrieb zu machen.

Er war sehr oft allein in diesem Sommer. Mr. Cranston hatte sein Tätigkeit im Forschungszentrum bereits wieder aufgenommen, aber Billy hatte immer noch Ferien. Fast die gesamte Zeit verbrachte er in der Garage. War es aus Gewohnheit oder aus Enttäuschung darüber, dass nichts von dem Sensationellen geschehen war, auf das er so gehofft hatte. Oder aus Angst, davor, selbst den ersten Schritt in dieser fremden Umgebung tun zu müssen. Sein 16 Geburtstag kam und ging, und nichts hatte sich geändert.

Bis der letzt Ferientag kam. Leise vor sich hin pfeifend radelte er dieStraße hinab. Gerade hatte er die letzten Besorgungen für das neue Schuljahr auf der Angel Grove High gemacht, als plötzlich ein Mädchen vor sein Bike rannte. Erschrocken bremste er ab und geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht. Der Länge nach landete er auf dem Asphalt. Als er sich wieder aufrappelte, stand das Mädchen vor ihm und hielt ihm seine Brille entgegen. Ein gelber Punkt tanzte vor seinen Augen. Er stutzte.

„Oh, dass tut mir ja so leid!" hörte er sie sagen:" Aber hier…deiner Brille ist zum Glück nichts passiert. Und dir auch nicht, Gott sei Dank." Er nahm die Brille entgegen und setzte sie wieder auf seine Nase. Und aus dem gelben Punkt wurde ein asiatisches Mädchen mit langen glänzend schwarzen  Zöpfen, in einem strahlend gelben Sommer Kleid, das ihn entwaffnend anlächelte. „Ich hab dich nicht gesehen,  - oh, gesehen hab ich dich schon öfters, den ganzen Sommer. Du bist der Junge, der drei Häuser weiter eingezogen ist. – Aber ich meine jetzt, hier auf der Strasse, da hab ich dich nicht gesehen."

Billy stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub aus den Kleidern. "Ist ja nichts passiert!" murmelte er verlegen. Sie lächelte ihn an und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen: „Ich heiße Trini. Trini Kwan und wohne in derselben Straße wie du." Strahlte sie ihn an. Automatisch erfasste er ihre Hand und ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn. Er starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

„Äh…und du? Wie ist dein Name?" fragte sie, als er nicht antwortete. „Bi…,Bi…, Billy." Stotterte er. Das alles war ihm sehr peinlich und er wusste nicht, warum er so verlegen wurde. „So.. Billy. Sie lächelte umwerfend, „Du kannst übrigens meine Hand wieder los lassen, Billy."  „Was? - Ach, ja! "schnell zog er sie zurück, als hätte er sich gerade gestochen. Er fühlte wie sein Gesicht rot wurde, als ob es regelrecht in Flammen stand. „Also Billy, es tut mir echt leid, dass ich dich umgerannt habe. Oh, schau mal der Träger deiner Hose ist ab! Ich werde versuche, ihn zu richten." Sie beugte sich auf ihn zu. „Lass nur." er wich etwas zurück, „Ich werde das lieber selber machen."  „ Na, gut. Darf ich dann wenigsten ein Stück mit dir laufen? Wir haben ja den gleichen Weg." Er stellte sein Bike auf und schob es neben sich her. Einige Schritte gingen sie schweigend neben einander her. Wieder war es Trini, die drauf los plauderte, „Wie alt bist du? Ich bin 15, noch. Im Winter werde ich 16." Billy, der es überhaupt nicht gewohnt war, mit Gleichaltrigen viel zu reden, brauchte kurz um zu reagieren. „Ähm, ich bin gerade 16 geworden." „Wouw, dann sind wir in der gleichen Klassenstufe. Bestimmt haben wir viele Fächer miteinander." 

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Es war das erste Mal, dass er in Schule kam, in der er jemanden kannte. „Wäre schön.", murmelte er. (wieder ein heißes Brennen auf seinen Wangen) „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich dich morgen meinen Freunden vorstellen. Sie sind alle unwahrscheinlich nett!  Mit Jason und Zacky bin ich im selben Dojo. Ich trainiere Kung Fu. Jason ist der beste Karatekämpfer in seiner Altersstufe. Und Zacky solltest du mal sehen sein Kampf ist wie ein Tanz."

Billys Selbstbewusstsein schrumpfte zusammen. Mit Schulkameraden die Kampfsport betrieben, hatte keine guten Erfahrungen gesammelt. Er war stets ihr Opfer gewesen und hatte so machen blauen Fleck davon getragen. „Und erst Kimberly. Sie ist meine älteste und beste Freundin und eine Expertin in Modefragen. Ihre Stärke ist Bodenturnen. Sie bewegt sich mit einer Leichtigkeit..., " er tastete nach seinem losen Hosenträger, der bei jedem Schritt hin und her baumelte, von Mode hatte er nie etwas gehalten. Auf einmal schien die Begeisterung für den ersten Schultag zu verfliegen. Was wäre, wenn sie ihn nicht mochten? Oder noch schlimmer, wenn sie ihn vor Trini verspotteten oder verprügelten? Sie bemerkte seine verzweifelte Mine. „Komm, Billy nicht so schüchtern! Die werden dich mögen, das spürte ich. Es ich fast unmöglich, dich nicht gleich gern zu haben." Diesmal war es Trini, die rot wurde. Sie verabschiedete sich hastig und versprach, ihn am nächsten Morgen abzuholen. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen mutiger als gewöhnlich, als hätte ein kleiner gelber Lichtstrahl etwas Sonne in seine schattige Welt gebracht.

In dieser Nacht leuchteten die Farben, die seine Träume stets begleiteten, besonders intensiv. Am Morgen wusste er nicht, ob das mulmige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend von der unruhigen Nacht kam oder weil er Trini erwartete. Aber als ein kleiner gelber Punkt in ihrer Auffahrt erschien, war er überglücklich. Sie winkte ihm strahlend entgegen, als er das Haus verließ. Schüchtern begrüßte er sie. „Schau an, Billy, du hast sie ja schon genäht!"  bestaunte sie seine Latzhose. „Äh, nicht wirklich. Ich hab ein Dutzend von den Dingern. Sie sind robust und bequem. „ -  „Oh, das wird Kimi gefallen. Sie weiß Menschen zu schätzen, die ihren eigenen Stil haben!" ihre gute Laune wirkte ansteckend, „Du wirst sie gleich kennen lernen. Sie wohnt nur ein paar Querstraßen weiter. Können wir sie abholen?" Billy nickte, wie konnte man Trini eine Bitte abschlagen?

Kimberly stand bereits vor ihrem Haus, als die beiden eintrafen. Sie wirkte wie ein rosa Wattebausch fand Billy. Ihr Outfit war total auf diese Farbe abgestimmt. Fast sah sie aus wie ein Püppchen, wäre da nicht ihre sportliche Figur gewesen. Er fand sie auf Anhieb sympathisch und auch sie begrüßte ihn wie einen guten Freund. „Hei." fing sie an „Ich bin Kimberly, aber du kannst Kim zu mir sagen" das gefiel ihm und er bemühte sich sehr locker zu wirken, „ Mein Name ist William Cranston, aber alle sagen Billy zu mir." „Ja ich weiß, hat mir Trini verraten. Sie meint du wärst ein richtiger Tüftler. Sie hat dich mal in der Garage beobachtet."  „Äh, was...?" stammelte Billy, aber als er sah wie Trini nervös mit der Fußspitze im Staub bohrte, sagte er schnell: „ Ja, damit hat sie wohl recht. Meine Eltern sind beide Forscher und ich durfte bei ihren Arbeiten über ihre Schultern sehen. Da lernt man so manches." „ Ist das wahr?" sagte Kim, es war zwar nicht gerade ihre Welt, aber der Junge gefiel ihr und sie ließ ihn von einigen der Experimente erzählen. Erst auf ihre Zwischenfrage hin, was den sein Lieblingssport war verstummte er. „Na, komm Billy, so wie du gebaut bist, bist du bestimmt ein prima Leichtatleth." schmeichelte sie.

„Nicht wirklich…hab's nie versucht." Murmelte er verlegen. „Im Jugendzentrum werden viele Freizeitkurse in verschiedenen Sportarten angeboten." warf Trini ein „Da wirst du bestimmt was finden das dir gefällt. Wir können heut Nachmittag ja mal hin gehen, du kommst doch mit?" sagte sie und Billy nickte schüchtern. Dieses Mal bekamen beide rote Ohren. Kim grinste. „Auf jetzt! Sonst kommen wir gleich am ersten Tag zu spät!"

Sie schwang sich elegant auf ihr Bike und die drei fuhren los. So ein herrliches Gefühl hatte Billy noch nie kennen gelernt, mit Freunden zur Schule radeln. Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Die beiden Mädchen kurvten um ihn herum. Wie eine rosa und gelbe Wolken, die um ihn schwebten. Und er, wie ein blauer Fleck in ihrer Mitte. Noch begriff er nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Er genoss nur den Moment mit ihnen verbunden zu sein. Dass er sich einem großen Kreis befand, der sich langsam schloss erkannte er erst später.

Das Schulgebäude lag in einer parkähnlichen Anlage am Stadtrand von Angel Grove. Die drei erreichten die Fahrradständer recht spät, der Hof war fast menschenleer. Kim trieb sie zu Eile an. „Jetzt haben wir Jason und Zack verpasst." Schmollte sie. „Und in LK Sport wollte ich mich auch noch eintragen. Wäre es schlimm, Billy, wenn wir dich nicht bis zum Sekretariat begleiten? Es ist im Zweiten Stock und wir müssen in den Ersten." „Geht nur vor." sagte er, „Ich hab schon so oft die Schulen gewechselt, dass ich im Anmelden Experte bin."  „Halte dich an Mr. Caplan, er ist unser Schulleiter und total in Ordnung." Rief ihm Trini zu bevor sie mit Kim in einem der Gänge verschwand.

Ohne Probleme fand Billy Mr. Caplans Büro und es erwartete ihn dieselbe Prozedur wie in den unzähligen Schulen zuvor. „Herzlich Willkommen.......blabla, deine tollen Zensuren.....blabla, gute Zusammenarbeit.....blabla, LK Wissenschaften. " erst als Mr. Caplan zu der Stelle mit den Leistungskursen kam regte sich Billys Widerstand.

Kim und Trini wollten in den Sportleistungskurs, durchfuhr es ihn, da wäre es doch ganz nett.... „Äh, Mr. Caplan, wäre es zur Abwechslung nicht besser, ich würde mich mehr auf Sport konzentrieren?" schlug er vor. Doch Caplan, der ihn schon Richtung Tür schob, ließ keine Einwände gelten. „Aber mein Junge. Bei deinen Leistungen? Strebe lieber deinen Eltern nach und vertrau auf deine Fähigkeiten." Billy biss die Lippen zusammen und schluckte seine Widerworte. Vielleicht hatte Mr. Caplan Recht und er würde sich nur blamieren.

Es ließ einen gewaltigen Rums, als er die Tür aufstieß. Ein Schüler, der irgendwie am Schlüsselloch gehängt haben musste, hielt sich die Stirn und glotze ihn an. In der anderen Hand hielt er einen leeren Milkshakebechen, währen der Inhalt über seine Kleider floss. Seine Augen funkelten. „Pass doch auf!" fauchte er. „Verdammte Brillenschlange!" Billy versuchte es mit einer Entschuldigung. „Es tut mir echt leid. Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass du hinter der Tür stehst und lauschst." „Sei bloß vorsichtig, was du sagst du Würstchen." Der Junge hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut. Er wirkte groß und kräftig. Fast etwas zu kräftig. Der Milkshake tropfte von seinem gewaltigen Bauch. Billy musste sich das Lachen verbeißen.

„Das gibt Haue! – LK Chemie? Ich find dich also bei den anderen Hirnis? Freu dich auf die Pause, Streber!" seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn, aber er flüstere es fast. Das erklärte sich dadurch, dass Mr. Caplan hinter Billy aufgetaucht war. Er hatte den  dicken Schüler  bereits erwartet. „ So, so, Bulk. Mach bloß keine Schwierigkeiten. Ist es nicht schlimm genug, das du das vergangene Jahr wiederholen musst? " der Junge schnaubte wütend. „Na, wer ist den nun ein Hirni?" zischte ihm Billy im Vorbeigehen zu und grinste. „ Na warte, dich krieg ich noch!" drohte Bulk.                                                                                                                                                                                       

Da sein neuer Stundenplan tatsächlich mit einer Chemiestunde begann, hatte er wenig Chancen die Mädchen gleich wieder zu treffen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf diesen Bulk zu stoßen war deutlich größer. Er kannte diese Sorte Mitmensch nur zu gut und beschloss daher sich nach der Stunde unsichtbar zu machen. Die Zeit floss zäh wie Gummi, es gab nicht Neues für ihn und er langweilte sich sehr. Dennoch kam der Gong zur Pause erschreckend schnell und er musste sich beeilen ein sicheres Plätzchen zu finden. 

Obwohl er sich in der kleinen Nische, in der er sich versteckt hielt, sicher fühlte, ärgerte es ihn, dass er Kim und Trini verpasste. Das machte ihn unvorsichtig. Immer wieder luckte er hinter der Mauer hervor, um die beiden zu erspähen.

Da packte plötzlich eine gewaltige Hand unerbittlich zu. „Hab ich dich Streber! „  knurrte Bulk und zog ihn mit Leichtigkeit am Hosenträger aus der Nische. Er feixte hämisch. „Hast wohl gedacht, du kannst dich vor Big Bulk verstecken, hä? Aber ich finde immer meine Opfer!" Bevor Billy etwas erwidern konnte traf ihn eine Faust auf die Nase. Er spürte wie seine Brille zerbrach und ein warmes Rinnsal aus seiner Nase floss. Gerade wollte er zum Schutz die Hände heben, als ein zweiter Hieb in seiner Magengrube explodierte. „ Pfuh!" stöhnte er und alle Luft wich aus seinen Lungen. Da wurde es ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Es waren nur wenige Sekunden gewesen, die er benommen war. Doch es kam ihm so vor, als wäre er in einen tiefen Schatten gefallen, aus dem eine bekannte Stimme zu ihm sprach: „Du hast es geschafft. Ihr werdet euch bald vereinen und meine Power wird dadurch schneller wachsen. Lord Cyrus darf euch nicht finden bevor es soweit ist. Haltet durch Power Rangers!"  „Ja, Zordon, wir werden durchhalten!" hörte Billy sich selbst sagen, ohne das er wusste was er tat.

„Oh, man Junge! Klar hältst du durch. So mörderisch sind Bulks Haken auch wieder nicht." Ein Dunkelhäutiger Mitschüler hatte ihn unter die Arme gefasst und zog ihn hoch. Er wirkte sehr symphatisch und stütze Billy."Du hast wohl eins zu viel auf die Nase bekommen. Einen Zordon gibt's hier nicht, aber mich – den allseits beliebten Zacky!" er grinste freundlich und gab ihm seine demolierte Brille in die Hand. „Hat schwer gelitten, das gute Stück. Probiers mal mit Klebeband. – Eins ist sicher: dafür wird Bulk, dieser Fiesling, Ärger bekommen." Billy sah sich vorsichtig um. Der Fleischberg war verschwunden. „Ich danke dir Zacky." Sagt er erleichtert und gab ihm die Hand. „Keine Ursache .Dieser Typ versuchts bei den Neuen halt immer wieder. Jason ist ihm schon auf den Fersen. – Hey, da drüben sind sie!" er deutete auf sonderbares Paar, das über den Schulhof auf sie zukam. Ein großer und sehr muskulöser Junge im roten Sportdress hatte Bulk im Polizeigriff. Er zwang ihn vor ihm herzulaufen und kam genau auf Zack und Billy zu. Vor den Beiden blieb er stehen.

 „So, du Stinker!  Und nun entschuldige dich!" fauchte er Bulk an und drückte etwas fester zu. Der Dicke jaulte auf. „Ist ja gut. Tut mit leid." „Das kannst du sicher besser." Befahl Jason und wollte erneut seinen Griff verstärken. „Ja, ja, ja." quiekte der Junge, "Entschuldige bitte vielmals, es wird auch nie wieder vorkommen!" sagte er dann, deutlich zu Billy gewand. Der erstaunt und belustigt mit an sah wie Jason ihm zwang eine kleine Verbeugung zu machen.  „Entschuldigung angenommen." antwortete er. „Dann ist ja alles in Butter!" triumphierte Jason. Dann ließ er Bulk los, der strauchelnd und mit den Armen rudern über den Rasen davon rannte.

 „Und mir tut es leid, dass du Angle Grove High auf diese Weise kennen gelernt hast." Jason streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „ Ich bin Jason Scott und der Strahlemann dort ist Zack Taillor." „ Mein Name ist William Cranston, aber man nennt mich Billy. Danke, dass ihr mir geholfen habt."  während sich die beiden die Hände schüttelten, kam Zack dazu und legte seine Hand darüber. Ein seltsames elektrisierendes Gefühl erfasste Billy. Alle drei sahen sich in die Augen, es  schien als wäre ein altes Bündnis nach langer Zeit neu erstanden.

„Sag mal Billy, ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dich zu kennen." sagte Jason. „Komisch mir ging's genauso." stellte Zack erstaunt fest. „Das kann eigentlich nicht sein. Es ist zu lange her, dass ich in Angle Grove gelebt haben. Ich war ganz klein, als meine Eltern wegzogen. – Aber mir schien es, als..." bevor er den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, wurde er von Kimberly und Trini unterbrochen, die zu ihnen geeilt waren. „Da seid ihr ja! Ihr kennt euch also schon?" legt Trini sofort los, doch als sie Billys Gesicht sah erschrak sie. „Oh, mein Gott! Wie siehst du den aus? Was ist passiert?"

Jetzt wird's richtig peinlich, dachte Billy und wollte nach Ausflüchten suchen. Die Mädchen sollten ihn ja nicht gleich als Looser abstempeln.„Ich, äh, war etwas ungeschickt..." druckste er herum. Jason, der seine unangenehme Lage erkannt hatte, kam ihm zur Hilfe. „ Ist gegen einen Tiefhängenden Ast gelaufen, unser Neuer." Log er und blinzelte Billy zu. Der war sichtlich erleichtert, seine Niederlage nicht vor den beiden ausbreiten zu müssen. „ Ja, genau so war es. Ungeschick lässt grüßen. Die Sonne hatte mich geblendet und..."

Etwas verwirrte ihn. Seine neuen Freunde standen um ihn herum. – „Ihr seid wieder vereint". klang es in seinen Ohren. Erschüttelte den Kopf. Alles begann zu verschwimmen. Da war Trini, das leuchtende gelb. Kimberly ganz in Pink. Zacky glänzte schwarz und Jason strahlt rot. Er sah an sich herab. Wie immer war fast völlig in Blau. Eine leichte Übelkeit stieg ihn ihm auf. Langsam drehten sich die Farben im Kreis. „Diese Farben! Seht ihr das auch?" fragte er leise und rieb sich die Augen.

„Der Bums auf deine Birne war wohl doch etwas stärker." meinte Kim bekümmert. „Wir sollten ihn in den Sanitätsraum bringen." sagte Trini und sah die andern besorgt an. Es war Jason, der die Gelegenheit ergriff und Billy am Arm packte. „Geht ihr nur schon in euere Stunden. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern." „Nein, danke. Es geht schon wieder." wollte Billy widersprechen, doch er wurde bereits von Jason mit gezogen.

 Während sich die anderen zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde verabschiedeten, drängte ihn Jason  weiter, bis sie an ein leeres Klassenzimmer kamen. Er wurde von ihm hinein geschubst. Billy wurde es mulmig. Sollte er sich so getäuscht haben und Jason war nicht der Freund, für den er ihn gehalten hatte?

„Was willst du von mir?" fragte er vorsichtig. Jason sah sich erst nach allen Seiten um, bevor er ihm antwortete. „Weil ich dein Freund sein will glaub ich, dass ich dir eine Frage stellen kann." Er stockte und sah sich wieder um. „Du hast was von Farben gefaselt eben. Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt, aber diese Farben – siehst du sie öfters? In deinen Träumen zu Beispiel." Billy machte große Augen. „ Ja. Jede Nacht. Gelb, pink, grün, schwarz und rot. Sie drehen sich um einen blauen punkt in der Mitte." „Um einen roten!" warf Jason ein. Ihre Augen trafen sich. „ Faszinierend! Wir träumen das gleiche?" staunte Billy. „Hörst du auch ab und zu diese Stimmen?  Die eine furcht erregend  und grausam, die andere angenehm und vertraut? Sie nennt sich Zordon." „Nein Stimmen hab ich nie gehört, aber ich glaube es ist  bald soweit. Denn ich schnappe über. "

Eine Weile schwiegen beiden. Es war Billy, der das Wort ergriff. „Es ist unheimlich, aber ich glaube, wir sollten uns treffen. Als ob alles vorbestimmt war." „ Es scheint, als ob der Ring aus Farben sich wie ein Puzzle zusammensetzen würde. Du bist das Teil, das mir gefehlt hatte. er schluckte „Und jetzt da du da bist, weiß ich nicht, was es zu bedeuten hat." Er sah Billy fragend an, aber auch der schien ratlos.

„Diese eine Stimme – Zordon – er sprach zu mir. Er warnte mich von einer Gefahr. Er sagte, ich solle die anderen finden und warnen. Wir sollen durchhalten, bis er uns rufen wird." Noch nie hatte Billy mit irgendjemand über diese Dinge geredet. Doch eine Vertrautheit ging von Jason aus, die ihm Mut gab. Er spürte, dass Jason ihn verstand. „ Merkwürdig, selbst dieser Zordon wirkt auf mich irgendwie bekannt. Ich glaube, wird sind da in eine Sache verstrickt, die wir nicht beeinflussen können." Sagte er. Billy nickte zustimmend. „Ob wir mit den anderen darüber reden sollten? Vielleicht empfinden sie dasselbe?" „ Ja das sollten wir. Entweder werden sie uns einweisen lassen oder einer von ihnen hat vielleicht die Lösung." Jason lächelte schräg. Seine Anspannung war ihm deutlich an zu sehen. „Wir sollten uns alle heute Nachmittag im Jugend Center verabreden. Dann werden wir sie fragen."

Billy hatte nur wenig Unterricht, die Zeit bis zum Mittag schien ihm endlos. Auf dem nach Hause Weg begleiteten ihn wieder Kim und Trini, die wegen seiner kaputten Brille meinten, sie müssten auf ihn aufpassen. Ihre Fürsorge gefiel ihm und es tat ihm leid, dass er sie nicht gleich das fragen konnte was ihm so auf der Seele brannte.

Dann endlich war es so weit. Billy war mit den beiden Mädchen zum Jugend Center am Park  geradelt. Dort trafen sie Jason und Zack, die bereits auf sie gewartet hatten. Billy, der noch nie ein Jugend Center von innen gesehen hatte, sah sich erstaunt um. Bisher hatte er solche Orte immer gemieden. Zum einen weil er Ärger aus dem Weg gehen wollte, zum anderen weil er sich dachte, dass es dort alleine keinen Spaß machen würde. Nun in Begleitung von gleich vier neuen Freunden, schien es ihm, als könnte es keinen schöneren Platz auf Erden geben.

Außer einem großen und modern eingerichteten Cafe gab es die unterschiedlichsten Möglichkeiten sich sportlich zu betätigen. Kimberly gab in der Sporthalle eine Darbietung ihres Könnens auf dem Schwebebalken. Billy klatschte begeistert Beifall. Jason und Zack zeigten ihm den Übungsraum für Kampfsport. Ihr kleiner Schaukampf beeindruckte ihn so sehr, dass sie ihm spontan Trainingsstunden anboten, die er auf Trinis Drängen hin annahm. Erst als sie an einem der gemütlichen Tischen im Cafe platz genommen hatten und ihn Jason nachdenklich ansah wurde es Billy bewusst, welche schwere Prüfung ihre Freundschaft nun bevor stand. Es hatte so viele Jahre gedauert seine ersten und bisher einzigen Freunde zu finden, dass es ihn einiges an Überwindung kostete, mit verrückten Fragen alles aufs Spiel zu setzten.

Als sie alle ihren Milk Shake vor sich stehen hatten, bemerkte Trini als erste das merkwürdige Verhalten der beiden Jungen. „Hey,  Billy und Jason, was ist los mit euch? Ist euere Milch sauer?"  „ Ja, schon seit dem Zusammenstoß mit dem Baum benimmst du dich so komisch, Billy. Ist denn wirklich alles in Ordnung?" bohrt Kimberly weiter. Nervös rührte er mit dem Strohhalm unentwegt in seinem Shake und sah dabei stur auf die Tischplatte. Erst als Jason ihn mit dem Fuß unter dem Tisch anstieß, faste er sich ein Herz. „Ich weiß nicht genau wo ich anfangen soll." stammelte er. „Es ist wegen meiner Träume. Nein, wegen unserer Träume." Verbesserte er sich. „ Denn Jason und ich haben festgestellt, dass wir fast jede Nacht dasselbe träumen. Ihr haltet mich jetzt bestimmt für einen Spinner, aber ich habe die Theorie, dass ihr auch..., ich meine wir alle. Diese Farben, habt ihr sie auch schon mal gesehen?" unsicher blickte er in die Runde.

Zu seiner Freude lachte keiner von ihnen. Darum fuhr er fort: „Wir haben uns also gefragt, ob ihr so etwas in etwa auch schon erlebt habt? Es ist als ob ein gelber, ein rosa, ein schwarzer, ein grüner und ein roter Punkt sich um einen blauen Punkt in ihrer Mitte drehen würden."       „ Was er damit sagen will, ist das die Farben um einen roten Punkt tanzen, und dass..., " unterbrach ihn Jason. Doch jetzt wurde er von Trini unterbrochen: „ Du meinst um einen gelben Punkt." „ Nein, um einen pinken." Warf Kim ein. Und Zacky sagte: „Er glänzt schwarz, dieser Fleck." Sie sahen sich nach einander an. Es war unheimlich. Keiner sagte ein Wort.

Da begann Billy zu strahlen. „Ist das nicht phänomenal!?" rief er entzückt, „ Wir träumen alle fünf das Selbe, nur das jeder sich, als eine bestimmte Farbe in der Mitte erkennt. Und der Kreis hat sich so eben geschlossen. -  Jetzt müssen wir nur noch heraus bekommen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat."  Wieder trat ein langes Schwiegen ein. So sehr sie sich auch anstrengten, sie fanden keine Erklärung. Nur eines stand für alle mit Sicherheit fest: sie sollten sich finden und sie hatten sich gefunden.

Billys Träume in dieser Nacht kreisten wieder um die Farben, die ihn so lange begleitet hatten. Aber etwas wurde anders. Sie verblassten langsam und bekamen Gesichter. Er sah seine Freunde in ihnen. Dieses Mal wartete er sehnsüchtig auf Zordons Stimme. Auf ein Zeichen. Auf eine Antwort. Doch so sehr er auch lauschte, es blieb still. Enttäuscht stand er auf an diesem Morgen. „ Muss ich den immer erst eine drauf bekommen, dass er zu mir spricht?" fragte er sich und zog sogar einen Streit mit Bulk in Erwägung.

**4. Der Kreis schließt sich**

Lange Zeit geschah nichts. Keine Stimmen, selbst die bunten Träume ließen nach so lange die fünf zusammen blieben. Sie fragten sich bereits, ob nicht alles ein riesengroßer Zufall gewesen sei. Ein sehr schöner allerdings. Billy war durch seine neuen Freunde regerecht aufgeblüht. Er wirkte selbstbewusster und mutiger. Er wurde nicht mehr rot, wenn er Trini begegnete. Jason und Zack gaben ihm Lehrstunden in Selbstverteidigung. Erstaunlicherweise erwies sich Billy als viel begabter als sie gedacht hatten und machte große Fortschritte.

Es geschah an einem Samstagvormittag. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung. Die Freunde hatten sich im Park zum Picknick verabredet. Gerade hatten sie ein abgelegenes Plätzchen entdeckt und begannen ihre Decken und das Geschirr aus zu breiten, als das Wetter begann verrückt zu spielen. Es war höchst seltsam, dass an diesem sonnigen Tag Nebel regelrecht aus dem Boden zu wachen schien. Eine üble Vorahnung beschlich Billy. Er hieß die anderen an, schnell alles einzupacken, doch der Nebel schloss sie bereits ein.

Es schien als greife er nach ihnen. Jason, Zacky und Billy zogen die Mädchen von der Decke weg und sie drängten sich um den mächtigen Stamm eines alten Baumes. „Was geschieht hier?" fragte Trini und Jason antwortete: „Weiß nicht. Aber normal ist das nicht!"  „So ein Wetterschauspiel hab ich noch nie erlebt." meinte Kim. „ Wie der Nebel aus der Disco. – fehlt nur Musik." versuchte Zacky die Stimmung aufzulockern.

 „Aber ich habe so was schon einmal erlebt." sagte Billy mit trockener Stimme „Damals als meine Mutter verschwand. Es war derselbe Nebel, dick und unheimlich." Nie hatte er bisher von jener Nacht erzählt. Ganz im Gegenteil, die quälende Trauer um den Verlust seiner Mutter hatte nach gelassen seit er Freunde hatte.

Aber wie mit einem Hammerschlag kann nun alles wieder zurück und durchbohrte ihn fast. Ein tiefer innerer Schmerz nahm ihm den Atem und zwang ihn in die Knie. Er schlug die Hände vor die Augen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass die schreckliche Stimme wieder kam. „ Endlich habe ich euch gefunden! Ihr seid stärker geworden, aber nicht stark genug, um es mit Lord Cyrus auf zu nehmen." Ein grausames Gelächter erhalte, das nur Billy hören konnte. „Ich werde euch vernichten. Auf diesen Tag hab ich viel zu lange warten müssen. Jetzt werde ich  die Power Ranger ein für alle mal auslöschen!" -  „ NEIN!" schrie Billy, „Lauft! Lauft um euer Leben! Er ist da!"

 Die andern, die um ihn herum standen, wichen erschrocken zurück und sahen ihn an. Da zuckte ein leuchtender Blitz aus der Nebelwand und schlug neben ihm in den Boden. Seine Wucht rieß Trini und Kim von den Beinen. Jason und Zacky hüpften zur Seite.

Keine Sekunde zu früh. Ein neuer Einschlag kam und verfehlte sie nur um haaresbreite. Jason nahm allen Mut zusammen und stürzte zu Billy, der immer noch auf dem Boden kauerte.

„Weg hier!" schrie er und rieß ihn zu Seite. Wie von einer Explosion spregte der nächste Blitz ein tiefes Loch in den Boden. Genau an der Stelle an der Billy gerade gehockt hatte.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" fragte Jason. „Lord Cyrus – er hat uns gefunden und will uns vernichten!" stammelte Billy.  „ Wer ist er? Was hat er vor und vor allem was können wir dagegen tun?" „ Ich weiß es nicht!"

Immer heftigere Blitze schlugen um sie herum ein. Sie rückten dichter zusammen. Der Nebel begann sich wie eine Windhose um sie zu drehen. „ Hat jemand eine Idee?" rief Zacky gegen das Tosen an. „Wir brauchen Hilfe!" flehte Trini und Kimberly nahm sie in den Arm. Billy spürte, dass es an ihm war etwas zu tun. Plötzlich hatte er eine Eingebung. „Nehmt euch alle an die Hände und bildet einen Kreis!" Seine Freunde reagierten ohne zu fragen.

Als sie den Kreis geschlossen hatten, ging ein Leuchten von ihnen aus. Jeder erstrahlte in seiner Farbe. Der Wind verstummte. Wie durch einen Strudel wurden sie angesaugt. Ihre Füße lösten sich vom Boden und sie schweben einen Moment lang. Dann wurden sie davon geschleudert. Weg von dem Nebel, der Gefahr und dem Zugriff Lord Cyrus.

Sie fanden sich noch in der gleichen Sekunde in einem dunklen Raum wieder, der lediglich war von blinkenden Lichtern erhellt wurde. Es sah aus wie auf der Brücke des Raumschiff Enterprice. Ungläubig sahen sie sich um. Überall waren Konsolen mit Monitoren,  Messskalen und anderen Technischen Anlagen um sie herum. Keiner wagte es einen Schritt zu tun, geschweige denn etwas an zu fassen.

Als sie den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatten, fand Jason seine Sprache wieder. „Wo sind wir hier den gelandet?" „Keinen Schimmer, man." Gab Zack von sich und Kim meinte, „Hier sieht's ja aus wie auf dem Todestern." Trini sah Billy an, „Glaubst du, wir träumen gerade wieder alle das Gleich?" „ Nein, Trini. Das scheint mir alles viel zu real. – Seht euch nur die Computer und die Kontrollsysteme an. Beeindruckend!  –  Moderner als jedes Kontrollzentrum das ich kenne!"

„Billy, lass das!" kam es wie aus einem Mund. Der Junge war nach vorne gegangen und besah sich fasziniert die Geräte. Doch ein Geräusch aus dem Hintergrund ließ ihn zurück weichen. Im Halbdunkeln sah man wie sich eine Tür aufschob. Licht fiel in den Raum. Die Siluette eines sonderbaren Körper zeichnete sich ab. Es war kein Mensch, der da auf sie zukam. Statt der Augen war ein leuchten roter Lichtstreifen zu sehen. Die Bewegungen, schienen steif und mechanisch. Billy identifizierte das Wesen als Roboter. „Seht nur, R2D2 ist ja auch da." Er deutete auf das, was vor ihnen stand. Zu aller Erstaunen begann das Etwas zu reden.

„Willkommen Power Rangers in der Komandozentrale. Ay, Ay, Ay, R2D2 - so was. Du machst mir ja Spaß. Ich bin's: Alpha, das solltet ihr aber noch wissen!" die Stimme des Roboters klang klirrend und quietschend. „Ich glaub ich muss meine Sprachmodul überprüfen lassen." Die Freunde wussten nicht, ob sie sich fürchten oder ob sie lachen sollten. „Das was ihr gerade geleistet habt, hat Zordon gezeigt, dass die Power Rangers nun so weit sind." „Die Power Rangers? Wovon redest du die ganze Zeit?" fragte Jason. „ Ay, Ay, Ay, ich vergaß. Viel Zeit ist vergangen seit dem letzten Mal. Zordon wird euch gleich alles erklären!" fipste Alpha und machte sich auf wackligen Beinen davon. Sie entdeckten in der Mitte des Komandozenters eine Hohe Säule, die wie in einem Schatten lag. Der Roboter begann an einer Konsole verschieden Knöpfe zu bedienen. Eine Spirale reiner Energie wand sich um die Säule, die aus dickem Glas schien. In ihrem Innern drehte sich ein milchigweißes Licht um eine dünne Schattengestalt. Die Energiespirale drehte langsam wieder nach unten und gab den Blick frei, auf das was in der gläsernen Säule erschien. Der Schatten zerfloss und ein Gesicht formte sich daraus. Es sah wohlwollend zu ihnen herunter.

„Willkommen zurück Power Rangers. Endlich ist es soweit, euere Kraft ist gewachsen und ihr werdet einen neuen Kampfverband bilden. Die Existenz eueres Planeten und die Zukunft aller Power Ranger steht auf dem Spiel. Lord Cyrus, der schreckliche Herrscher einer anderen Dimension wird versuchen, euch und eure Welt zu unterwerfen oder zu zerstören. Ihr wurdet gerufen, die Zukunft zu verteidigen." Die Teenager sahen sich abwechselnd an. Zacky zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wir sind ganz gewöhnliche Teenager, so was liegt uns nicht. Wie kommst du gerade auf uns?" „Oh, Zacky, schon wieder so ungläubig? – Der Geist der  Power Ranger lebt in euch. Mit all seinen Stärken - und Eigenheiten. Ihr werdet nach langer Zeit wieder die Ersten sein auf der Erde." Jason trat nach vorne. Argwöhnisch musterte er Zordon. „Wenn wir jetzt die Ersten sein sollen, was geschah dann mit den Letzten?" „Deine Wachsamkeit ist also erhalten geblieben. Schön, schön…ihr sollt es fahren: die Power Rangers haben seit je her gegen das Böse gekämpft. In all der Zeit hat sie diese Aufgabe in entfernte Dimensionen und an die Ränder des Universums gebracht. Aber es gab eine Macht, die alles zu vernichten drohte." „ Es war dieser Lord Cyrus, nicht wahr?" „Ja, Billy, du vermutest richtig. Er und seine Verbündeten kamen aus einer anderen Dimension und wollten unser Universum unterwerfen. Seine Power war gewaltig und grausam, trotzdem stellten wir uns ihm entgegen. Der Sieg schien nahe, doch das Blatt wendete sich. Durch einen Hinterhalt gelang es ihm und seinen Verbündeten, die Power des Helios Rangers zu stehlen und für sich einzusetzen." „Ein Helios Ranger? Ja, ich wusste es. Er ist unsere Nummer sechs! Wie konnten wir solange übersehen, dass ein Teil im Puzzle fehlt!" die anderen sahen ihn fragend an, „Er ist das Grün. Jeder von uns hat es in seinen Träumen gesehen und doch hat keiner gemerkt, dass es nicht da ist." „Wieder liegst du richtig. Doch eure Allianz wurde auch ohne seine Anwesenheit perfekt. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass ihr die fehlende Farbe nicht wahrnehmt. Denn der grüne Ranger existiert nicht mehr und kann euch nicht zur Seite stehen. Seine Power entwickelte sich einst  weiter, bis er den Status des Helios Ranger erreicht hatte –und die am Ende  verloren ging. – Nun liegt es an euch allein, Lord Cyrus zurück zuschlagen und dafür zu sorgen, das zukünftige Power Rangers wieder den Kampf gegen das Böse aufnehmen können."

Zordons besorgte Mine war durch den Glaszylinder trotz des nebligen Schleiers gut zu erkennen. Selbst Zacks anfängliche Zweifel legten sich. Schnell hatten die fünf ihre Situation begriffen. Sie akzeptierten es, so seltsam es ihnen auch erschien, dass sie dazu auserwählte waren, die Erde zu retten. „Es war unsere Bestimmung, ein Team zu werden. Wir alle haben diese Verbundenheit gespürt." sagte Jason ruhig. „Aber wie sollen wir eine Feind besiegen, den wir nicht kennen, und der so mächtig ist? Zack hat recht, wir sind nichts Besonderes, mit unseren Fähigkeiten können wir einen solchen Gegner nicht bezwingen."

Das Gesicht Zordons wandte sich nun Alpha zu. Auf ein Nicken hin nahm dieser einen länglichen metallenen Kasten von einer Konsole. Während die Stimme zu ihnen sprach, öffnete er ihn und präsentierte den kostbaren Inhalt. „Jeder von euch wird Zugang zu einer außergewöhnlichen Power erhalten. Nehmt diese Gürtel als Zeichen eurer Stärke und Verbundenheit entgegen. Schließt die Schnalle und euere Energie wird übermenschlich verstärkt."  Alpha ging auf Jason zu und entnahm dem Kasten einen roten Gürtel, dem er ihn reichte. „Jason, mutig und stark. Du bist euer Anführen und dein Zeichen sei der Planet Mars." Er besah die Gürtelschnalle. Sie trug eine Abbildung des Planeten, der der Erde am nächsten liegt. Zögernd legte er den Gürtel um seine Hüften, doch kaum hatte er die Schnalle geschlossen, ging eine Verwandlung mit ihm vor sich. Ein rotes Glühen hüllte ihn ein und kaum war es verschwunden, stand er komplett in eine rote Uniform gekleidet vor ihnen. Auf seiner Brust prangten weiße Rauten, wie Banner und auf seinem Kopf saß ein rot glänzender Helm mit schmalem Visier. Beeindruck bestaunten ihn seine Freunde.

Zordon sprach weiter: „Billy, tritt vor. Du bist der Kopf des Teams, weise und geduldig. Der blaue Planet soll dein Zeichen sein." Sein Gürtel trug unsere Erdkugel auf der Schnalle. Nach seiner Verwandlung trug er eine schillerndblaue Uniform. „Kimberly, wendig und schnell. Du verkörperst  die Kraft des Uranus." Ihre Verwandlung erhellte den ganzen Raum in ein Pink, in das sie anschließend gekleidet war. „Zacky, du bist listig und tapfer. Dein Planet sei der Pluto." In glänzendem Schwarz stand er vor ihnen. „Und nun zu dir, Trini, selbstsicher und furchtlos. Du trägst die Energie der Venus." Wie ein Sonnenstrahl erglühte sie und trug danach eine gelbe Uniform. Zufrieden betrachtete Zordon sein Werk. Vor ihm standen die fünf Power Ranger, wie er sie vor langer Zeit schon einmal gesehen hatte. Die Hoffnung für die Zukunft lag nun auf ihren Schultern.

„Sollte eure Kraft je versagen, nehmt die Zeichen eurer Powerverbindung und haltet sie zum Himmel und überirdische Kraft wird euch zur Seite stehen. –Aber es gibt Regeln, die die PowerRanger aller Zeiten zu beachten hatten:

1. setzt die Power nie für eure eigenen Ziele ein

2.setzt sie nur ein, wenn ihr angegriffen werdet

3. eure Mission ist geheim, keiner darf erfahren, dass ihr die Power Ranger seid."

Die jungen Kämpfer salutierten Zordon. „So soll es sein." kam es aus fünf Kehlen, „Von Schicksal bestimmt, werden wir von nun an gegen das Böse kämpfen!" Zordons Mund umspielte ein Lächeln, „Ich wusste, dass ich auf euch zählen kann. Und denkt immer daran, jeder braucht jeden und die Welt braucht euch!"

**5. Die erste und letzte Schlacht**

Auch wenn die Teenager jetzt eine große Aufgabe zu bewältigen hatten, der normale Alltag ging trotzdem weiter. Sie besuchten die Schule und gingen ihren Hobbys nach. Sie bewahrten ihr Geheimnis und blieben stets wachsam. Erst als Lord Cyrus Hass eines Tages erneut nach ihnen griff, musste der Kampfverband sich bewähren.

Die Clique verbrachte einen Tag am Strand von Angle Grove, als ihr Schicksal sie einholte. Während sich eine dichte Nebewand über das Meer auf den Strand zu schob, flüchteten die anderen Badegäste bereits. Die Freunde ahnten die Gefahr und stellten sich ihr entgegen. „Was meint ihr, ob Lord Cyrus dahinter steckt?" fragte Kim, „Seit dem Picknick ist mir jeder Nebel unheimlich." Meinte Zack. „Wie sollen wir gegen ihn ankommen? Er ist überall." Trini blickte besorgt um sich. „Das werden wir gleich feststellen. Das Unheil ist schon da. "Jason deutete auf die undurchdringliche Decke, die sich um sie schloss. In Billys Kopf brodelte es. Die Angst vor Cyrus kalter Stimme ließ keinen klaren Gedanken zu. Doch diesmal blieb es still. Hatte er die Macht verloren, sich in seinem Gehirn breit zu machen? Es war ein ermutigender Gedanke und sein Selbstbewusstsein stieg. Er war der blaue Ranger und das Böse sollte sich in Acht nehmen.

Wie tausend kleine Hände griffen Nebelfetzen nach ihnen. Ein zurückweichen war unmöglich geworden. „Denkt an unsere Powerverbindung! Ihre Kraft wird uns beistehen!" rief Billy seinen Freunden zu. Zugleich griffen sie an ihre Gürtel. „Macht des Mars, komm zu uns!"

„Blauer Planet steh uns bei!" „Uranus hilf uns!" „Venus schenk uns deine Kraft!" „Pluto sei mit uns!" die Farben ihrer Verwandlung erhellten und durchdrangen den Nebel. Die Planeten erschienen und begannen sich immer schneller um sie zu drehen. Wie eine gewaltige Welle spülte ihre Kraft den Nebel des Bösen beiseite und befreite sie. Er wurde zurück aufs offene Meer getrieben und verschwand. Die erste Schlacht war gewonnen, der Krieg lag aber noch vor ihnen.

Bei der Besprechung in der Komandozentrale standen alle in ihren bunten Uniformen vor Zordon und strahlten um die Wette. „Es war einfacher als ich dachte." Sagte Kimberly. „ Ja, man, Unsere Power hat Lord Cyrus vertrieben." Stimmte Zacky ein. Trini meldete Zweifel an, „ Ich befürchte, das war nicht alles." Sie sprach aus, was Jason dachte. „Es wird nicht leicht werden erneut gegen einen Gegner an zu treten, den man nicht richtig greifen kann. Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, den Nebel zu materiallisiern?" „Doch, Jason, die gibt es. Billy hat sie bereits vor Jahren entdeckt."

Alle Augen richteten sich auf den blauen Ranger. Der starrte entgeistert zu Zordon auf. „Hab ich das?"  „Erinnerst du dich an den Tag als du die kosmischen Strahlen gefangen und in deinem Energieverstärker gezwungen hast sich zu transformieren?" „ Ich hatte gar nicht die Absicht, dem Energiefeld eine Form zu geben. Es war ein Zufall, das es passierte." „Nein, Billy, du warst dafür vorgesehen, dies zu erkennen. Doch es war noch zu früh. Lord Cyrus konnte deine Power spüren und fast wäre es ihm gelungen, dich zu finden und zu sich zu fangen." Billy begriff, „Er verfehlte mich und nahm dafür meine Mutter..." Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. „Es war alles meine Schuld. Warum konnte ich meine Finger nicht von diesem Experiment lassen? Sie musste sterben, weil ich..."

„Sie ist nicht tot, Billy, Lord Cyrus hält sie in einer Zeitblase gefangen. Genau wie den Helios Ranger. Sei getröstet, sie leiden nicht, die Zeit steht für sie still." Der blaue Ranger wischte sich über die Wangen. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit sie aus dieser Lage zu befreien?" „Nun wird es euch gelingen Lord Cyrus zu besiegen, wird auch ihre Gefangenschaft beendet sein. – Aber der Weg dahin ist lang und gefährlich." „Dann werden wir alles dafür tun, was in unserer Macht steht." Sagt Jason entschlossen. „Du kannst auf uns zählen, Billy." Stand ihm Trini bei. „Wir treten Lord Cyrus in den Hintern und jagen ihn in seine Welt zurück!" Zacky warf eine Faust in die Luft. Kimberly tat es ihm nach, „Lasst uns in den Kampf ziehen!" die anderen schlossen sich an und fünf geballte Fäuste erhoben sich gegen das Böse.

Ohne Unterlass stand Billy von nun an in seinem Labor. Er setzte alles daran einen neuen und bessern Energieverstärken zu erschaffen, der es ermöglichen sollte, dem Feind eine Gestalt zu geben. Nur so hatten sie eine Chance ihn zu besiegen und Lord Cyrus direkt anzugreifen. Seine Freunde halfen ihm wo sie konnten und bald war es ihm gelungen Zordon den verbesserten Transformer zu präsentieren.

„Du hast meine Erwartungen übertroffen, Billy. Damit werden wir den Nebel des Bösen zwingen seine wahre Gestallt anzunehmen, wie immer sie auch aussehen mag. Zielt mit euren Schlägen auf jene Stelle, wo bei euch Menschen das Herz sitzt. Es ist die Zentrale Verbindung zu Lord Cyrus. Wird sie unterbrochen, hat er keine Kontrolle mehr über sie. – Jason, du als euer Anführer wirst über den Zeitpunk bestimmen, an dem die Power Ranger den Kampf aufnehmen werden. Bis dahin, arbeitet an euerer Power und bereitet euch gut vor!"

Die Teenager begaben sich zurück nach Angle Grove. Jason entwickelte für die Kampftruppe ein spezielles Training. Besonders Billy arbeitet hart daran seinen Anforderungen gerecht zu werden. Kim und Trini standen den Jungs in nichts nach und legten an Ausdauer zu. In kurzer Zeit waren sie ein unüberwindliches Hindernis für Lord Cyrus Truppen geworden. Nach einer letzten Besprechung mit Zordon waren sie bereit sich ihrem Gegner zu stellen.

Sie brachten Billys Transformer in eine abgelegene Gegen im Ödland außerhalb von Angle Grove. Als sie sich versichert hatten, dass sie völlig unbeobachtet waren, leiteten sie ihre Verwandlung ein. Jeder in seiner Farbe standen die Power Rangers da, kraftvoll, mutig und siegessicher. Billy bediente den Transformer und verstärkte dessen Energiezufuhr.

Wie durch Zauberei schien der Nebel aus dem Boden zu wachsen. Er strömte wieder auf sie zu. Die Power Ranger bildeten einen Kreis um Billy. Immer mehr erhöhte er das Kraftfeld und zwang den Nebel sich zu verdichten. Als der Schleier sie erreicht hatte, startete Jason einen Versuch. Mit einem eleganten Fußkick hieb er in die Masse. Er spürte, dass er auf etwas Festes traf. „Macht euch bereit, Freunde, das Spiel beginnt."

Sie nahmen ihre Kampfpositionen ein. Der Nebel zerfloss zu Schlieren und bildete formlose Fetzen. Billys Maschine war jetzt auf Maximum, er spannte sie nun in die mitgebrachte Metalspirale und schloss sich der Kampftruppe an. Die grauen Fetzen materialisierten sich zu einem Wesen. Die Teenager sahen mit grauen auf die Monster, die vor ihren Augen entstanden. Wie flügellose Insekten sahen sie aus. Bienenartige Wesen mit gefährlichen Zangen an ihren gepanzerten Köpfen. Ihre Facettenaugen suchten nach ihnen. Mit klauenartigen Greifarmen versuchten sie die Power Ranger zu fassen.

Durch geschickten Sprüngen und Drehungen entkamen die vermeintlichen Opfer. Ein mörderischer Kampf begann. Die Zangen schnappten überall. Kims Handkantenschlag gegen den Panzerkopf eines Gegners wäre fast schief gegangen. Während Zacky geschmeidig tänzelnd gleich mehrer Monster in Schacht hielt, setzte Trini gezielte Fußtritte ein. Jason lichtet die Reihen mit gewaltigen Fausthieben und Billy trat und schlug aus Leibeskräften um sich.

„Ihre Herzen – zielt auf ihre Herzen!" schrie er aus voller Kehle und traf. Sein Gegner bekam einen Schlag auf die empfindliche Stelle und augenblicklich zerfloss seine Erscheinung und verschwand. „Jeah!" jubelte der blaue Ranger und ging umso mutiger auf sein nächstes Opfer zu. Von da an hatten Lord Cyrus Truppen kein leichte Spiel mehr. Fersenkick um Fersenkick und Handkantenschlag um Handkantenschlag wurde ihre Anzahl geringer. Die Freunde kämpften unermüdlich weiter, bis auch der letzt Widersacher geschlagen war. Der Nebel des Bösen hatte diese Welt für immer verlassen.

Die Freude über den erneuten Sieg war leider von kurzer Dauer. Zordon hatte die fünf Kämpfer in der Komandozentrale versammelt. „Lord Cyrus hat nun keine Truppen mehr auf diesem Planeten. Jedoch müsst ihr ins Zentrum seiner Macht eindringen, um zu verhindern, dass er neue Kräfte sammelt."

Keiner wagte zu sprechen, die Aufgabe, die auf sie zu kam war so gewaltig, dass sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen mussten. „Vertraut auf eure Power und Geschicklichkeit. Die Fähigkeiten jeden einzelnes werden euch zu Sieg führen! – Alpha wird eine Verbindung zu Rande des Universums herstellen und euch in Lord Cyrus Machtzentrale befördern. Haltet euch bereit, den die Zeit ist nahe, das Böse ein für alle Mal zu zerstören." 

„Faszinierend, wir werden durch ein Wurmloch reisen!" begeisterte sich der blaue Ranger. Zack dämpfte Billys Vorfreude: „Sollten wir das alles überleben hoffe ich, es dafür gibt auch ne Rückfahrkarte." „Keine Sorge, das werden wir schon schaffen - irgendwie." Jason klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Und wenn es einen gibt, der uns dort rausholen kann, dann ist es unser Billy. Oder nicht?" Trini sah ihn fragend an. „Verlasst euch darauf, ich werde alles tun was in meiner Macht steht, um euch heil wieder zurück zubringen." Sagt er, während er jeden Fingergriff Alphas beobachteten.

„Ay, Ay, Ay, ich bin so aufgeregt." Quietsche der Roboter nervös. „So viel hängt davon ab, dass dieser Plan gelingt." Die Messscala des Teleportationssystemes zeigte volle Energie an. „Es ist so weit Power Rangers, die Verbindung steht. Eure Reise kann losgehen!"  seine Schaltkreise blinkten aufgeregt. Sie zogen ihre Helme über und standen bereit. Sogleich erfasste sie ein gewaltiger Sog. Ihre Power Farben leuchteten auf und wie bunte Sternschnuppen wurden sie davon geschleudert ins Weltall. Unaufhörlich steigerte sich ihr Tempo. Sie waren schneller als das Licht, als sie die Dimensionen durchquerten. Als sie plötzlich zum Stillstand kamen und ihren Zielort erreicht hatten, hatten sie jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.

Der Planet, auf dem sie gelandet waren, schien von unzähligen Kratern übersät. Zu ihren Füßen war nichts als heißer Staub und durch die schwirrende trübe Luft schien blas das Licht einer sterbenden Sonne. Hinter einem der größeren Felsen suchten sie Schutz.

„Seht, da vorne muss Lord Cyrus Hauptquartier sein." Sagte Jason. In einiger Entfernung war ein spitzes Gebäude zu erkennen, dass sich durch ein Glühen von der Landschaft darum abhob. Billy deutete darauf und beobachtete es genauer. „Es wirkt wie ein Inkapalast, seht euch nur seine stufenförmige Anordnung an. Sie läuft pyramidenförmig zu, es ist beeindruckend."  „Und  was ist das für ein Ding auf seiner Spitze?" fragte Kimberly. Die Pyramide wurde von einer goldenen Kugel gekrönt, die sich um ihre eigene Achse zu drehen schien.

„Es schient eine Blase auf liquidem Material zu sein, ein starkes Kraftfeld muss sie in ihrer Position halten. Wenn ich richtig vermute könnte dies das das Energiezentrum Lord Cyrus Macht sein." Staunte Billy. „Meinst du wir können in sie eindringen und zerstören?" wollte Jason sofort wissen. „Ich kenne das Material nicht, aber auf Grund seiner Konsistenz müsste es möglich sein. Wenn wir es schaffen das Kraftfeld zerstören, wird auch Cyrus geschwächt. Es sei den....." „Es sei denn, was?? Machs nicht so spannend, man. Ich will hier nicht ewig rumhängen." Drängt Zacky ungeduldig. „Es sei denn, unsere Anwesenheit ist unbemerkt geblieben. Denn der Palast scheint gut bewacht zu sein."

Die Dunkelheit hatte zugenommen, aber man konnte gut erkennen, dass eine Truppe von Insektenwesen um die Mauern der Pyramide Patrolie lief. Jason verfolgte ihr Treiben eine zeitlang.  „Sie scheinen uns nicht entdeckt zu haben, sonst wären sie bereits her gekommen. Das ist unser Vorteil. Wir werden versuchen, im Schutze der Dunkelheit den Palast zu erreich. Da ich nicht glaube, dass wir eine Chance hätten durch das Innere des Palastes zur Kugel vorzudringen, schlage ich vor, wir klettern die Stufen hinauf. Mit einem so einfachen Angriff wird Cyrus nicht rechnen. -  Billy bist du sicher, dass wir die Blase durchdringen können?" „Nun ja, ich vermute, es ist wie das Eintauchen in Wasser. Aber was uns danach erwartet kann ich nicht sagen." „Wir werden es sehen. Sollte es aber vorher zu einem Kampf kommen, macht es schnell und geräuschlos. Wir wollen keine Armee auf den Plan rufen"

Jason machte eine geeignete Stelle für den Durchbruch aus und gab jedem eine Position. Entschlossen machte sich die Kampftruppe auf den Weg. Trini und Kim glitten als erste lautlos durch die Reihen ihrer Gegner. Für Billy wurde es schon enger. Die Monstertruppe war gerade im Anmarsch und er musste sich flach auf den staubigen Boden  werfen um nicht erwischt zu werden. Als sie vorbei waren, gelang es ihm, die ersten Stufen zu erklimmen. Jason und Zacky bildeten die Nachhut, sie gingen gemeinsam und hielten abwechselnd  Ausschau.

Dann Zacky stürmte auf Jasons Befehl hin los. Kaum zog er sich an der steilen Kante der untersten Stufe hoch, kam ein Insektenwächter herbei. Er entdeckte ihn und seine Klauen griffen nach Zacks Bein. Gerade konnte er sich dem Griff entwinden und hochziehen, als das Untier einen schrillen Pfiff ausstoßen wollte. Doch Jason reagierte schnell. So schnell, das der Alarmruf im Keim erstickt wurde. Er umklammerte die gepanzerte Brust seines Gegners und warf in zu Boden, mit einem einzigen Fußstoß traf er dessen empfindliches Energiezentrum. Das Biest zerfloss und hinterließ eine ekelerregnde Pfütze im Staub. Vorsichtig sah sich der rote Ranger nach allen Seiten um. Seine blitzschnelle Aktion war unbemerkt geblieben. Er folgte so schnell er konnte den anderen Rangern noch oben Richtung Spitze.

Sie hatten bereits den riesigen Schatten erreicht den die Kugel warf. Für einen kurzen Moment hielten sie an. Jason teilte sie erneut in Gruppen auf. Er und Zack würden als erste eintauchen und versuchen das fremde Terrain zu sichern. Dann sollten Trini, Kim und Billy folgen. Vor ihrem Eintritt in die Kugel nickte Jason noch einmal jedem zu. Dann verschwanden beide mit einem leisen Plätschern in der goldenen Flüssigkeit.

Mit einem großen Schritt erreichten sie eine Ebene auf der anderen Seite. Von hier aus schien die Blase ein Halbkreis zu sein. Die Hülle war nach obenhin fast durchscheinend und öffnete ihnen den Blick auf ein fremdes Firmament. Im der Mitte des Raumes floss ein goldener Strom von untern säulenartig nach oben auf die Kuppel zu. Dort zerfloss er zur einer Art Außenhaut.

Um die Säule war ein Rund von Stufen. Auf deren Oberste ein wabenförmiger und imposanter Thron  stand. Wie in einer Umlaufbahn drehte sich alles langsam um den Strom. Der schmale äußerste Ring, stand still. Auf ihm waren Jason und Zack gelandet. Zum Glück auf der abgewandeten Seite des Throns. Eine niedrige Brüstung, die den äußeren Rand umgab, bot ihnen Gelegenheit zur Deckung.

Von dort aus konnten sie mehrere Insektenwesen ausmachen, die auf den Stufen Wachen standen. Was sie bewachten entzog sich ihrem Blick. Jedoch drehte sich alles unaufhörlich auf sie zu. Wie der Nebel zuvor aus dem Boden gekrochen war, sprossen nun weitere Monster hervor. Sie salutierten vor ihrem Herrscher und das erste was sie von Lord Cyrus wahrnahmen war seine grausame und kalte Stimme.

 „Die letzte Phase meiner Erneuerung steht bevor. Ich verlange höchste Wachsamkeit. Die Power Ranger sind mächtige Gegner geworden und werden versuchen uns anzugreifen. Schon zweimal ist es einem von ihnen gelungen, meine Energien zustören. Sollte es noch einmal gelingen, bevor sich mein Kraftfeld verdichtet hat, ist das Imperium in Gefahr!" Ein gepanzertes Insekt, das deutlich größer war als die anderen trat vor. „Seid unbesorgt, mein Gebieter. Ich werde die Wache verdoppeln. Kein fremdes Objekt wird uns entgehen. Ihr werdet unbehelligt eure Kräfte sammeln können!"

Jason bemerkte, dass der Thron und das Gefolge sich ihnen gefährlich näherten. Er deutete Zacky sich tiefer zu ducken. Als plötzlich leises Ploppen anzeigten, dass die drei anderen Ranger zu ihnen gekommen waren.

Instinktiv warfen die sich gleich zu Boden, als sie die Gefahr erkannten und entgingen dem Blick der Wachen. Leise schlichen sie zu den beiden hinüber. Es blieb ihnen kaum Zeit für eine Lagebesprechung, da sich das Gesichtsfeld Lord Cyrus ihnen unabweichlich näherte.

„Er hat neue Kräfte gesammelt." Teilte Jason mit. Billy warf einen neugierigen Blick in die Halbkugel und erfasste die Lage. „Dieser Energiestrom ist seine Lebensader. – Ich möchte wetten, dass die Kugel ihre Struktur verändern kann, wenn sie mit genügend Energie gespeichert wird und wie eine Raumschiff diesen Planeten verlassen kann." Dann starb das Gespräch ab. Der Herrscher und sein Gefolge war ihnen jetzt fast gegenüber. Flach auf den Boden gepresst und an die Brüstung geschmiegt, vermieden die Power Ranges es gesehen zu werden.

Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, nahm ihnen fast den Atem. Waren die Insektenwesen schon furchterregend gewesen, Lord Cyrus übertraf sie bei Weitem. Sein Körper glich der einer Aufrechtgehenden Biene, sein Panzer war glitschig und feucht. Er überragte seine Untertanen um das Doppelte und war geflügelt. Wie ein gleichmäßiger Herzschlag pulsierte sein Körperschleim. Das Ganze war gekrönt von einem hässlichen Insektenkopf, der zur einen Hälfte geschuppt, zur anderen hautlos erschien. Zwei schimmernden Facettenaugen saßen über einem zagenbewährten Maul, das bei jedem Wort sabbernd tropfte.

„Kein Wesen darf meine Erneuerung stören. Schon bald ist es vollbracht und dann werden wir zur Erde zurückkehren und die Power Ranger und ihren lächerlichen Führer auslöschen. Hab ich erst ihren Planeten unterworfen, werde ich meinen Siegeszug fortsetzen." ein hasserfülltes Gelächter klang in Billys Ohren, doch dieses Mal musste er es nicht alleine ertragen. Während Cyrus weiter zu seinen Truppen sprach, drehte sich sein Thron wieder von ihnen ab. Sehr leise und vorsichtig rückten die fünf dichter zusammen.

Trini schüttelte sich vor Abscheu und Kim flüsterte, „Wir müssen verhindert, dass **so etwas** das Universum beherrscht. Der Anblick ist ja unerträglich." „ Ja, was immer ihn stärker macht, last es uns abschalten." sagte Zack. Nachdenklich wandte sich Jason an Billy. „Wenn er seine Energie aus dem Strom erhält, könnten wir ihn abschalten?" „ Abschalten werden wir ihn nicht können, aber vielleicht unterbrechen. – Eine Facette in sein Inneres gebracht, würde seine Kraft zerstreuen und die Blase würde zusammen brechen."

„Eine Facette? Wo sollen wir das jetzt herbekommen?" „Gute Frage. Das weiß ich auch noch nicht. Lasst mich überlegen." „Man denk schneller, Billy, der Schleimer kommt schon wieder auf uns zu und ich befürchte er wird von jeder Drehung stärker."

Kaum hatte Zack das ausgesprochen, erschien Lord Cyrus wieder vor ihrem Versteck. Das Pulsieren seiner Hülle wurde ruhiger und der Schädel bedeckte sich fast gänzlich mit Schuppen. Sein Panzer schien fester zu werden. Der Schleim tropfte die Stufen hinab.

Lautlos pressten sie sich nieder, bis er vorbei war. „Er hat sich fast regeneriert. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." Stellte Jason fest. „Ich hab es." jubelte Billy, „ Meine Brille. Ich werde die Gläser heraus nehmen und eine Facette damit improvisieren. Es wird zwar klein, aber es müsste ausreichen um den Strahl abzulenken." „Du hast deine Brille dabei?" staunte Kim. „Ja, für die Rückverwandlung. Wenn meine Power weg ist brauch ich sie wieder." „Warum auch immer, " trieb der rote Ranger zur Eile an, „Fang an damit! Wenn Cyrus das nächste Mal rüberschwenkt gehört er uns. Wir werden seine Wachen in Schach halten, bis du soweit bist. Dann kannst du die Facette ein setzten...und bete das es funktioniert."

Dann war es soweit, es gab kein Zurück mehr. Als das Rund seine Drehung vollendet hatte, stürmten vier Power Ranger vor und attackierten die überraschten Monsterwachen. Der plötzliche Angriff kostete einigen Insekten das Leben. Der Boden war übersät mit den trüben Pfützen vernichteter Feinde. Lord Cyrus schrie donnert Befehle und spuckte vor Zorn. Sein Panzer war nun fast ausgehärtet und sein Schädel beinahe geschlossen. Drohend schnappten seien Zangen in die Luft.

Während Jason und Zack den Versuch starteten die Stufen zu erklimmen, bemühten sich Trini und Kim ihnen den Rücken frei zu halten. Ihre Tritte und Schläge trafen unbarmherzig und kräftig. Jedoch wuchsen immer neue Gegner nach und bedrohten sie von allen Seiten. Klauenarme griffen nach ihnen. Einem gelang es Trinis Bein zu fassen. Blitzschnell stieß sie sich vom Boden ab und trat ihrem Angreifern den anderen Fuß auf die Brust. Eine neue Pfütze floss zu Boden. Kim trickste gleich zwei Gegner aus, in dem sie unter ihnen wegduckte und deren Attacke ins Leere laufen ließ. Dann sprang sie auf und stieß mit ihren Handkanten zu. Den Insekten blieb nur eine Schrecksekunde bevor ihr Ende kam.

So gelang es den beiden anderen Ranger sich dem Herrscher weiter zu nähern. Kreischend stellte das Größere der Monster sich ihnen in den Weg und griff sie an. Der schwarze Ranger wich geschickt den schrecklichen Klauen aus. Leider es gelang ihm nicht, einen gezielten Schlag zu setzten. Sein Gegenüber war ihm an Körpergröße deutlich überlegen. Jason blickte sich suchend nach Billy um. Warum kam er nicht aus seinem Versteck? Wie lange konnten die Power Ranger ihrem Freund noch den Weg frei halten?

Die Armee der Monster hatte den ersten Schreck überwunden und ihre Reihen um die Eindringlinge schlossen sich immer dichter.

Dem riesigen Wächter war es gelungen Zack in den Klammergriff zu bekommen. Der schwarze Ranger schlug wild um sich. Jason wollte ihm zur Hilfe kommen, aber er kam Cyrus Schleimspur in Rutschen und stürzte zu Boden. Der schreckliche Herrscher selbst nahm ihn sich vor. Er stellte sein gepanzertes Klauenbein auf Jasons Brustkorb. „Hab ich dich roter Ranger? Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann ihr auftauchen und ich euch besiegen werde. Und so wie den anderen Rangers vor euch, werde ich nun euch die Power absaugen um mich zu stärken."

Verzweifelt versuchte sich Jason zu befreien. Doch wie zwischen Hammer und Ambos gefangen stellte es ihm die Luft ab. Cyrus beugte sich über ihn. Er konnte seine Zangen knirschen hören und stinkender Sabber tropfte auf ihn herab.

„Komm nur her roter Ranger, du darfst der erste sein, den ich entsafte!" lachte sein Peiniger höhnisch. Da schnellte Jasons Faust nach oben und traf die letzte hautlose Stelle zwischen den Facettenaugen des Insektes. Ein schrilles Pfeifen war zu hören und der Druck auf seine Brust ließ nach. Wie eine gespannte Feder sprang er auf und setzte einen harten Fersenkick auf den Brustkorb seines Gegners nach. Der wurde durch die Wucht nach hinten weg geschleudert und landete benommen in seinem Thronsessel. „ Nimm dich in Acht du Kakerlake! Einen Ranger entsaftet man nicht so einfach."  Er sah sich nach den anderen um. „Billy, wo bleibst du nur? Es wird langsam brenzlig."

Der blaue Ranger arbeitete unterdessen fieberhaft daran seine Brillengläser so zu brechen, dass sie glatte Ränder bekamen, die er zu einer Facette zusammen fügen konnte. Fast war er Bulk für den Fausthieb damals im Schulhof dankbar, denn ohne das Klebeband an seiner Brille wäre es nicht möglich gewesen, die Facette zusammen zu setzten. Während um ihn herum das Kampfgetümmel tobte, betrachtete er zufrieden sein Werk. „Das dürfte reichen! Ich komme Rangers, last uns dem ein Ende machen!"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Jason, der Zack zur Hilfe geeilt war, wie der blaue Ranger zwischen Trini und Kimberly, die ihm den Weg frei kämpften, die Stufen hinauf hastete. „Gott sei dank! Tu es endlich, Billy!"

Mit langen Schritten hatte er die Ebene aus der der goldene Strom floss erreicht. In der rechten Hand die Glasfacette halteten stand er davor. Zum Entsetzten der anderen Ranger zögerte er jedoch. Wie hypnotisiert stand er da und starrte in den Strom. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Billy sah durch den Energiestrom hindurch in die untere Ebene der Halbkugel. Wie ein Bienenstock war sie großen Waben gefüllt, aus denen eine nebelige Substanz brodelte. In manchen von ihnen konnte er halbentwickelte Insektenwesen erkennen. Lord Cyrus neue Armee entstand.

Das allein hätte ihn aber nicht aufgehalten, sein Werk zu vollenden. Was ihn wirklich verwirrte war ein großer Kreis aus seifenblasenählichen Kugeln, um die ein Kraftfeld aus Blitzen zuckte. Durch ihre Hülle konnte er verschiedene Gestalten erkennen. Darunter sehr bizarre Wesen, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte und die wie Zombies in einem Dämmerzustand zu sein schienen. Wie der Thron auf der oberen Ebene, drehten sie sich langsam um die helle Säule im Mittelpunkt des Kreises. Blitze zuckten aus heraus und speisten den Strom.

Billy ahnte, was dort unten geschah. Lord Cyrus hielt seine Feinde gefangen und entzog ihnen ihre Lebensenergie, um sich und sein Insektenvolk davon zu stärken. Er schauderte. Denn in einigen der Waben konnte er menschenähnliche Gestalten erkennen. Eine davon trug eine Goldschimmernde Rangeruniform.

„Der Helios Ranger!" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Zordon hatte Recht gehabt. Cyrus hält ihn noch immer gefangen, aber er scheint am Leben zu sein."  Dann sah er etwas was seinen Herzschlag fast aussetzten ließ.

Gefangen in einer der Blasen, wie in einem tiefen Schlaf, kauerte dort unten seine Mutter. Nur noch ein Gedanke beherrschte ihn. Er musste sie da rausholen! Erst jetzt wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er den Schlüssel dafür in seinen Händen hielt.

Doch genau in dem Moment, in dem er endlich reagierte und die Hand mit der rettenden Facette ausstrecken wollte, schlug Lord Cyrus unbarmherzig zu. Billys Zögern hatte ihm Zeit gelassen sich anzuschleichen.

Eiserne Klauen griffen nach Billy. Schmerzhaft bohrte sich die eine in den ausgesteckten Arm des Rangers. Die andere nahm seinen Körper in die Zange und drückte zu. „Endlich gehörst du mir blauer Ranger!" geiferte Cyrus. „Du wirst mir nicht mehr entkommen. Es war deine Power, die mich zu euch leitete und die dir jetzt nehmen werde. Der Sonnen Ranger ist fast wertlos geworden und die Menschenfrau war auch kein Ersatz."

Seine Klauenarme packten blitzschnell zu und packten den Brustkorb des blauen Ranger. „Euer kleiner Aufstand, kann mir nichts anhaben!" Er lachte schrill auf. Billy wehrte sich aus Leibeskräften. Die Facette entglitt seinen Fingern und fiel zu Boden. „Nein!" schrie er und wollte nach ihr greifen, doch sie kullerte immer weiter. „Du wirst die Power Ranger nie Besiegen!" keuchte er verzweifelt. „Wir sind dein Untergang!" Mit letzter Kraft warf er die Beine nach oben. Mit einem gekonnten Aufschwung umklammerte er Cyrus schuppigen Kopf und zerrte ihn nach unten. Beide kamen zu Fall und stürzten die Stufen hinab.

Geschickt hatte Jason inzwischen Zack dem Wächter entrissen. Beide sprangen zugleich mit einem Fersenkick gegen dessen gepanzerten Brustkorb. Es knirschte laut. Risse bildeten sich darauf und dünne Nebelstreifen quollen heraus. Dann tropfte trübe Brühe zu Boden. Der Feind war besiegt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnten sich beide zur Seite werfen um dem Bündel aus Cyrus und Billy auszuweichen, das an ihnen vorbei rollte.

Kimberly und Trini die Rücken an Rücken gegen den nicht enden wollenden Ansturm von Insektenmonstern antraten, erkannten die Gefahr im letzten Augenblick. Gleichzeitig sprangen sie in die Höhe, um zu verhindern, dass sie umgerissen wurden. Wogegen die Reihen der Gegner sich deutlich lichteten, als das Knäuel auf sie traf und sie wie Kegel umwarf. Für Sekunden erstarb das Kampfgetümmel und alle starrten entsetzt auf die beiden Kontrahenten.

Panik erfasste den roten Ranger, er nahm an, dass Billys ursprünglicher Plan gescheitert war. Seine Gedanken arbeiten an einem neuen Plan, wie man die Energiezufuhr unterbrechen konnte. Gedankenschnell entschied er sich für einen gewagten Versuch.

„Wir vereinigen unsere Power um so ein Gegenkraftfeld zu erzeugen. Vielleicht gelingt es damit, ein Gegenkraftfeld zu erzeugen. Haltet euch bereit. Ich versuche noch Billy zu befreien."

Die Monsterwachen standen sichtlich verwirrt um ihren Herrscher. Ohne seinen direkten Befehl waren sie führerlos. Sie leisteten kaum Widerstand, als Jason sich vor sie drängte

und versuchte mit gezielte Schläge und Tritten seinen Freund zu befreien. Aber der Angriff verfehlte seine Wirkung am stabilen Panzer des Insektes.

Billy wand sich im Klammergriff Cyrus wie einer Fliege im Netz. Der rote Ranger konnte kaum mehr tun, als den schnappenden Zangen Cyrus auszuweichen. „Billy, wir müssen unsere Power verbinden, versuch mit  einer Hand deine Schnalle zu erreichen!" rief Jason ihm zu  „Wir wollen durch unsere Powerverbindungen Cyrus Energie zu schwächen!" 

„Es wird nicht gelingen, nimm die Facette…arg…" wollte Billy rufen als er keine Luft mehr bekam. Cyrus Kieferzangen legten sich bereits um seinen Nacken und seine Klauen drückten das letzte Quäntchen Luft aus seinen Lungen, während die anderen Ranger sich unbehelligt formierten um ihre Planeten aufzurufen. Es schien aussichtslos. Billy stand kurz vor einer Ohnmacht und führte unter erheblichem Kraftaufwand eine Hand nach unten an die Schnalle. Es war ein verzweifelter Versuch seinen Freunden beizustehen. 

„Macht des Mars komm zu uns!" Uranus hilf uns!" „Venus schenk uns deine Kraft!" „Pluto sei mit uns!" Eine kurze Schrecksekunde lang war Stille. Dann hörten sie leise das Röcheln des blauen Rangers „Blauer Planet steh uns bei."

Fast im gleichen Augenblick erscheinen die Power Planeten. Sie kreisten um die Pyramide und zogen wie Trabanten ihre Bahnen um die goldene Kugel. Die Kraft die auf die Außenhaut einwirkte war enorm. Leider reichte sie zu aller Schrecken nicht völlig aus, um sie zu durchdringen.

Lord Cyrus stieß einen hasserfüllten Schrei aus, als er die Lage durchschaute. Seine Armee erwachte wieder zum Leben und stellte sich kampfbereit gegen die Power Ranger. Im Schutze seiner Krieger erhob sich Cyrus. Billy baumelte benommen in seinen Klauen, als das riesige Insekt aufrecht stand. „Es ist zu spät! Meine Macht ist der euren überlegen! Eure Planeten sind zu schwach um mich zu besiegen!"

Hilflos beobachtete der Kampfverband wie die fünf Planeten um die Kugel kreisten. Darauf hatte Zordon sie nicht vorbereitet.

Jason schossen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Wie konnten sie das Kraftfeld schwächen? Und wie Billy retten? War ihr Kampf aussichtslos geworden? Er wusste, dass er etwas unternehmen musste, sonst würde die ganze Mission scheitern. Die ersten Ranger sollten nicht die Letzten sein!

„Wir müssen weiter kämpfen." Sagte er. Trini zweifelte. „Unsere Power läst nach und die Armee wird immer größer!" „Ich halte nicht mehr lange durch." Sagte Kimberly. „Wir werden uns von einem Haufen Ungeziefer nicht platt machen lassen! Haltet durch!" drängte der schwarze Ranger. „Denkt daran Power Rangers: die Welt brauch uns! Zordon hat uns vertraut, also enttäuschen wir ihn nicht." sagte Jason und machte sich selbst Mut.

Zordons Kampftruppe nahm ihre Angriffsstellung ein. Der Tanz konnte beginnen.

.

Erstaunt über so viel Gegenwehr wichen die Insektenmonster zuerst zurück. Cyrus spukte vor Zorn. „Vorwärts ihr hirnlosen Versager! Fangt sie endlich und werft sie mir zu Füssen!" er schleuderte den wehrlosen Billy als Exempel zu Boden. Der blaue Ranger stöhnte laut auf. „Die Facette! Jason, sie ist nicht zerstört. Packt sie dir und bring sie in den Strom!" rief er mit letzter Kraft. Cyrus Klauenfuß krachte gegen seine Rippe und brachten ihn zum Schweigen.

Umso wütender schlugen die Ranger auf ihre Gegner ein. Wie eine achtarmige Kampfmaschine zerstörten ihre Hiebe die Panzer ihrer Widersacher. Sie hatten verstanden, es gab noch einen Grund zur Hoffnung. 

Die Ranger stellten sich wie eine Wand vor Jason, dass gab ihm die nötige Zeit um zu reagieren. Er warf sich herum und hechtete hinauf zur Facette, die glitzert auf der obersten Stufe lag. Billys Werk lag nun in seiner Hand. Lord Cyrus sah  mit Entsetzen das Unheil, das auf ihn zukam. „Nein! Das wagst du nicht!" brüllte er.

Den blauen Ranger hatte er für einen Moment vergessen. Das reichte Billy, um sich aufzurappeln und seine Freunde zu erreichen. „Bist du verletzt?" Zacky zog ihn heran. „Stell die hinter uns, da bist du erst mal sicher." Erschöpft sank Billy zu Boden. Die anderen Ranger stellten sich schützend um ihn. Unzählige Kieferzangen schnappten nach ihnen, doch sie leisteten erbitternden Widerstand.

Ungeachtete dessen stapfte der Schreckensherrscher an ihnen vorbei. Seine ganzen Gedanken waren auf den roten Ranger gerichtet. Er musste ihn aufhalten. Schäumend vor Wut stand Lord Cyrus in seiner ganzen Größe vor Jason, der die Säule erreicht hatte. Seine unzähligen Facettenaugen funkelten böse.

Jason stand unbeeindruckt da und streckte langsam seine Hand aus. Die Facette glänzte im goldenen Licht auf. Er grinste Cyrus breit an. „Ich hasse größenwahnsinnige Kakerlaken!" sagte er ruhig, als sein Arm tief in den Strom eindrang.

Er spürte wie Wärme seine Haut durchflutete. Drehend und schimmernd hob sich das Glas von seiner Handfläche ab. Der Fluss des Lichtes streute sich darin und sprühte sein Licht nach allen Seiten. Regenbögen erfüllten die Halbkugel mit ihrem Schein.

Fassungslos sank Lord Cyrus auf die Knie. Seine Panzerhaut wurde feuchter und weicher. „Nein, lass das! Mein Imperium wird zerbrechen!"  Die Schuppen auf seinem Schädel zerflossen und hinterließen hautlose Stellen. Wimmernd wälzte er sich auf dem Boden.

So wie der Energiestrom gestört war, ließ auch die Festigkeit der Außenhaut der Kugel nach. Die Power Planeten, die sich noch immer um sie drehten rissen tiefe Rillen und Schlieren hinein. Löcher entstanden und der Blick zum Firmament wurde frei. Das Raumschiff war unbrauchbar geworden. Die Insektenarmee würde nie mehr die Erde erreichen können.

Lord Cyrus Kraft ließ sichtbar nach. Er verwandelte sich in das schleimige Untier zurück, dass sie zuvor angetroffen hatten. Seine Insektenarmee verdampfte unaufhaltsam vor ihren Augen und hüllte den Raum in dichten Nebel. Ein letztes Mal versuchte sie, die Ranger ein zuhüllen, wie sie es zuvor auf der Erde getan hatten. Doch die Anziehungskraft der Power Planeten wurde zunehmend stärker und begann den Nebel des Bösen in einem Wirbel zudrehen. Dann zog er wie durch ein Kamin nach oben ab und verschwand für immer in der Tiefe des Universums.

Die Power Ranger atmeten auf. Überglücklich nahmen sie sich in die Arme und klopften sich auf die Schultern. Jason griff Billy an den Schultern und zog ihn hoch. „Hey, Junge komm zu dir. Es ist vorbei! Unsere Power hat gesiegt! – Dank deinen Einfallsreichtum natürlich. Du solltest dich freuen!"  Der blaue Ranger wirkte jedoch verstört. Er riss sich los und humpelte die Stufen hinauf, dahin wo das flackernde Licht aus der Mitte des Kreises strömte. „Mein Gott! Die Energiequelle existiert noch. – Sie leben!" jubelte er. Seine Freunde sahen sich an, sie wussten nicht was er meinte. 

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe!" sagte der blaue Ranger und winkte sie heran. „Da untern ist meine Mutter. Ich muss sie da raus holen."

Schnell waren seine Freunde bei ihm und sahen, was sich in der unteren Hälfte der Kugel befand. Die Waben begannen zu schmelzen. Ihr glibriger Inhalt ergoss sich in den Raum und stieg als Dampf auf. Die Zeitblasen waren durch das Kraftfeld der Blitze noch immer an den Strom gespeist.

„Sieht übel aus." Meinte Zacky. „Er hat sie wie ein Vampir ausgesaugt, das Biest." schimpfte Trini. Kim schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe sie leben noch" .hauchte Kim."  Jason trat zu Billy und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir holen sie da raus. Alle! – Wie erreichen wir die zweite Ebene?" Billy sah ihn an. „Springen!" sagte er knapp und sprang in den Strom. Jason konnte es nicht mehr verhindern.

Billy sank wie auf einem Berg Gelee langsam nach unten. Die Energie um ihn herum erfüllte ihn mit Wärme und neuer Kraft. Vor den Blasen mit den Gefangenen kam er sanft auf.

Sofort begann er sie mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen zur Seite zu rollen um sie aus dem Bannkreis der Blitze zu bringen. Es war nicht einfach. Er drückte fester, aber sie bewegten sich nicht von der Stelle. Die Anziehung des Kraftfeldes war eindeutig zu stark.

 Instinktiv griff er an seinen Gürtel. „Blauer Planet steh mir bei!" rief er und das Abbild unsere Erde erschien und drehte seine Kreise um ihn. Erst vereinigt mit dieser Kraft gelang es ihm die Blasen von der Energiesäule weg zu bewegen. Die Blitze ließen nach und als die Verbindung unterbrochen war erloschen sie ganz.

Sofort stürzte er auf seine Mutter zu, die schlafend in einer Zeitblase lag. Er trommelte auf die Hülle, doch sie erwies sich als erstaunlich fest. Lord Cyrus hatte sie mit einem starken Bann belegt, um die Gefangenen an der Flucht zu hindern.

.

Plötzlich kamen ihm zwei starke Hände zur Hilfe. Jason war ihm durch den Strahl gefolgt.  „So wirst du es nie schaffen, Billy. Wir brauchen mehr Power." „ Nein, viel zu gefährlich. Cyrus Fallen sind hinterhältig. Es könnte eine Rückkoppelung geben, dass wir sie töten. Wir müssen eine andere Möglichkeit finden." Der blaue Ranger sah sich um. In den anderen Hüllen schliefen unzählige fremde Zombies. 

Eine jedoch leuchtete aus eigener Kraft sonnenhell auf. Eine menschliche Gestallt kauerte darin. Der Helios Ranger! Er musste zwar am Rande seiner Kräfte sein, aber seine Power wirkte noch immer.

„Mit seiner Sonnenkraft, könnten wir den Bann vielleicht brechen"  „Dazu müssen wir erst an ihn ran kommen." sagte Jason. Billy überlegte. „Wenn wir unsere Power Planeten vereinigen  und sie sich um seine Sonne drehen könnten sie ihn mit ausreichend Energie versorgen. Das müsste reichen, dass er sich befreien kann!"

Ohne zu zögern waren alle Ranger bereit zu helfen. Sie begaben sich auf die untere Ebene und stellten sich um das Gefängnis des sechsten Rangers. Ihre Powerzeichen umklammernd riefen sie nach ihren Planeten, die sogleich erschienen. Sie drehten sich wie ein Gestirn um die goldene Blase des Helios Ranger. Helle Strahlen durchdrangen den Raum. Ein Aufglühen in der Kugel war zu erkennen. Es speiste Helios mit neuer Energie. Die Außenhaut schmolz und gab dem Gefangenen den weg frei. Bald darauf stand eine hünenhafte Gestalt in herrlich Goldschimmernder Uniform vor ihnen.

Die  Sechs Power Ranger waren wieder vereint. Zwischen ihnen lag unendlich viel Zeit und Raum. Aber eine Vertrautheit war zu spüren, die sie alle verband.

„Ihr habt mich gerettet, obwohl alles verloren schien!" sagte der Helios Ranger. „Ihr seid Power Ranger! Dann hat es Zordon also geschafft und es besteht noch Hoffnung!"

Der rote Ranger trat nach vorne. „Du kennst Zordon? Er ist unser Mentor! Es gelang ihm, den Geist der letzten Ranger zu retten und ihn an uns weiter zu geben. Wir konnten verborgen vor Lord Cyrus als neue Generation Power Ranger heranreifen, um das Werk der letzten Ranger zu vollenden."

Helios senkte den Kopf, „Es war ein weiser Plan und er ist aufgegangen. Aber er bedeutet, dass meine Freunde nicht mehr am Leben sind. Sie waren mutig, tapfer und gaben ihr Leben im Kampf gegen das Böse. Ich werde sie nie vergessen." „ Das tut mir Leid. Aber  wir für sie gekommen und haben Lord Cyrus ist für immer besiegt."

Helios nickte. „Dann war die Mission der Ranger Allianz am Ende doch erfolgreich. Zordon hat gut an euch gewählt. Ihr scheint den Aufgaben gewachsen, die auf euch noch zukommen werden. – Das erfüllt mich mit Freude, auch wenn es mich nicht über den bitteren Verlust hinweg trösten kann."

Der blaue Ranger ging auf die beiden zu. „Ich versteh deine Trauer Helios. Auch ich habe durch Cyrus einen schweren Verlust erlitten. Er raubte meine Mutter und hielt sie gefangen." Er deutete auf die Zeitblase. „Dort ist sie. Wir konnten sie nicht befreien, weil unsere Power seinen Bann nicht brechen konnte. Darum bitte ich dich um deine Hilfe. Vereinige dich mit unserer Energie." Der goldene Ranger legte sich seine Hand aufs Herz. „Was immer ihr wollte, Freunde ich stehe bereit!"

Durch die Energie der Sonne in ihrer Mitte gelang es mit ihren Power Planeten die Kraft der Zeitblasen zu brechen. Einen nach den anderen befreiten sie die Gefangenen, die benommen und entkräftet auf dem Boden lagen. Billy eilte zu seiner Mutter. Er nahm sie in den Arm und wollte sie rufen, doch Jason hielt ihn zurück. „ Denk an Zordons Worte, keiner darf wissen wer wir wirklich sind. Sie darf dich nicht erkennen." Billy nickte. „Sie atmet gleichmäßig. Bald wird sie zu Kräften kommen und es wird ihr besser gehen!" tröstete ihn Trini.

Während sich die Ranger um die anderen Befreiten kümmerten, kam Helios zu Billy. „Du bist also der erste blaue Ranger. Deine Weisheit war legendär. Selbst in anderen Dimensionen wurde von deinem Einfallsreichtum und deiner Erfindungsgabe erzählt. Das wir euch noch von großem Nutzen sein." Sagte er. Hätte Billy keinen Helm getragen, hätte er seinen flammenroten Kopf sehen können.

Er wurde sehr verlegen. „Na ja, wenn ich wirklich so toll wäre, wüste ich, wie wir von diesem Planeten wieder runter kommen." Beschwichtigte er. „Alpha blieb keine Zeit mir viel zu erklären, Cyrus Raumschiff ist zerstört und meine technischen Mittel hier sind begrenzt. Nix mit Superhirn, ich glaube wir sitzen in der Klemme."

„Sorge dich nicht. Ich weiß Rat. Wir Ranger der Zukunft tragen diese Powerkomunikatoren. Damit können wir von jedem Winkel des Universums aus Verbindung  miteinander aufnehmen, auch zu Zordons Komandozentrale auf der Erde. Dieser ist der letzte seiner Art. Du darfst ihn gerne benutzen." er hielt Billy ein Silberglänzendes Armband entgegen.

Neugierig nahm der blaue Ranger es an sich und begutachtete es eingehend. „Beeindruckend! Diese Technologie ist unserem Stand weit überlegen. Das hier könnte…aha, verstehe und dies…ja, logisch…dann muss das…" murmelte er schon halb in Gedanken. Gedankenschnell hatte er die Funktionsweise erfasst und rief begeistert nach seinen Freunde. Sie umringten ihn neugierig.

 „Was hast du da?" fragte Kimi. „Neues Spielzeug?" lachte Zacky. „Wie ich Billy kenne, bastelt er an einer Idee wie er uns nach Hause bringen kann, oder?" vermutet Jason richtig. „Eben, und dazu muss ich eine Verbindung zu Zordon herstellen. Mit dem Komunikator von Helios dürfte uns aber das nicht schwer fallen." Erwiderter Billy. Er hielt das Armband in Augenhöhe und berührte einen Sensor an dessen Seite.

Ein Flackern erschien über der schmalen LEDanzeige und ein kleiner Zordon sprach aus einem Hollogram zu ihnen. „Power Rangers, ihr seid es wirklich! Ich wusste ihr würdet es schaffen!" sagte eine vertraute Stimme zu ihnen. „Doch nun ist Eile geboten, unsere Verbindung in eine andere Dimension kann nicht lange aufrechterhalten gehalten werden. -  Alpha wird versuchen einen stabilen Energietunnel herzustellen, der es uns ermöglicht alle sechs Power Ranger zu Teleportieren. Der Kontakt währt nur kurz… (das Hologramm flackerte) …das Kraftfeld läst nach, es wird höchste Zeit. Haltet euch bereit und nehmt eure Powerzeichen zur Hand. Ihre Energie wird euch zu uns leiten. " Das Flackern um Zordons Hologramm wurde immer heftiger und schließlich verschwand er ganz.

Billy wurde panisch. „Nur sechs Verbindungen? Wir sind zu siebt! Was wird aus ihr?" er zeigte auf seine Mutter. „Ich werde hier bleiben und ihr nehmt sie dafür mit!" sagte er mit entschlossener Mine.

„Nie und nimmer werde ich das zulassen!" widersprach der Helios Ranger. „Du würdest hier nicht lange überleben. Es ist nicht deine Welt. Ich kenne mich besser hier aus. In dieser Dimension bin ich zu Hause! Es ist besser, wenn ich bleibe! Deine Mutter geht an meiner Stelle mit." „Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Wir haben dich nicht gerettet, um dich hier sterben zulassen." „Keine Angst, so schrecklich wird es nicht werden, das Schlimmste liegt bereits hinter mir. Außerdem kann ich Verbindung zu meinem heimatlichen Planetensystem aufnehmen. Oder wenigstens zu dem was davon übrig ist."

Billy verstand, er gab ihm das Armband zurück. „Du brauchst das jetzt dringender als wir." Helios nahm seinen Komunikator wieder an sich. „Die werden staunen, wenn ich mich nach so langer Zeit wieder melde. Meine Hilfe wird ihnen willkommen sein, denn Cyrus Verbündete werden nicht aufgeben. Zudem habe ich mit Lord Cyrus noch eine Rechnung offen. Er wird hier nicht vor Selbstmitleid zerfliesen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er vor eine galaktische Gerichtsbarkeit gestellt wird und seine gerechte Strafe erhält. Und es gilt die anderen Opfer seiner Zeitblasen in ihre Welten zurück zu bringen. - Wie ihr seht werde ich hier dringend gebraucht."  Er legte seinen Gürtel ab und gab ihn Billy. Auf der Schnalle prangte eine goldene Sonne. Ihre Macht und Bedeutung sollte einmal, über Schicksal aller entscheiden.  „Nehmt meine Powerverbindung und rettet damit zuerst die Mutter des blauen Rangers. Für mich gibt es andere Wege nach Hause zukommen. Danach gehört sie euch. Zordon wird wissen, was er damit zutun hat." Wortlos vor Freude nickte Billy. Dann legte er seiner Mutter den Gürtel um.

 Jason wandte sich an Helios. Die Zeit des Abschieds war gekommen. „Du bist ein wahrer Ranger. Schade, dass uns so wenig Zeit bleibt, wir hätten vieles von dir lernen können." Sagte der rote Ranger. Trini schüttelte Helios die Hand. „Es war mir eine Ehre dich kennen zu lernen! Hoffentlich kreuzen sich unsere Weg wieder." Als  ihm Kimberly gegenüber stand, drückte er sie kurz an sich und sagte: „ Wie du weißt, Pink Ranger, ist mein Platz auf der Erde nun für den sechsten Ranger frei geworden. Er ist etwas Besonderes .Finde ihn." Noch erkannte sie denn wahren Sinn dieser Worte nicht. „ Ja, dass werde ich versuchen. Er wird deinen Platz würdig ausfüllen." Antwortete sie.

 Dann war Zack an der Reihe. Er gab Helios alle Fünfe und sagte fröhlich: „Tritt dem Schleimer noch mal kräftig in den Hintern von mir!" Alle lachten. „Jetzt ist mir klar, dass der Geist meiner Freunde in euch weiter leben wird. Euer Heldenmut und eure Freundschaft wird mich immer an sie erinnern und vor Augen führen, dass sich nicht wirklich verloren sind!" er salutierte den fünf Rangers respektvoll und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Das Leuchten der sechs Powerfarben erschien über ihnen und hüllte sie ein. Billy nahm seine Mutter auf den Arm und schloss ihre Gürtelschnalle. „Die goldene Kraft der Sonne möge euch beschützen! Nutzt sie weiße. Das Schicksal eurer Galaxis liegt nun bei euch." das waren die letzten Worte, die sie von Helios hören sollten. Schon hatte der gewaltige Sog sie erfasst und das Bild des goldenen Ranger verzerrte sich vor ihren Augen. Sie wurden mit aller Gewalt fortgerissen. Die Reise zurück hatte begonnen.

Mrs. Cranston sollte nie von den Heldentaten ihres Sohnes erfahren. Als sie erwachte, fand sie sich in der Wüste von Nebraska wieder. Unweit der Stelle, wo der Nebel des Bösen das erste Mal erschienen war. Mit einem schweren Gedächtnisverlust wurde sie aufgegriffen und konnte bald zu ihrer Familie zurück. Mr. Cranston war überglücklich. Billy natürlich auch, auch wenn er seine Überraschung vortäuschen musste.

Die Power Planeten hatten ihre Mission erfüllt. Sie  waren als komplettes Gestirn wieder zurückgekehrt. Damit ging ihre Kraft an das Sonnensymbol über und war für die Rangers verloren. Zordon hatte in weißer Voraussicht eine neue und verbesserte Powerverbindung für seine Ranger vorbereitet. Denn er ahnte, dass eine andere Gefahr auf sie zukommen würde.  Aufgaben für seinen Kampfverband würde es immer geben und er wusste, dass er ihnen vertrauen konnte.

Jetzt galt es die Lücke, die die Helios für den grünen Ranger hinterlassen hatte zu schließen. Alle warteten gespannt, wer zu ihrer Kampftruppe stoßen würde. Kimberly lief besonders wachsam durch die Gegend, Helios Worte erweckten den brennten Wunsch in ihr, den neuen Ranger als erste zu finden.

Jason und Zacky hatten ihr Training wieder aufgenommen und übten besonders hart. Trini perfektionierte ihr Kung Fu. Wer es auch immer mit ihnen aufnehmen wollte, er würde es schwer haben.

Wenn Billy nicht gerade mit seinen Eltern über wissenschaftliche Experimente diskutierte oder in seiner Garage tüftelte, war er stets mit seinen Freunden zusammen. Das Band ihrer Freundschaft war noch stärker geworden. Selbst Bulk hielt respektvollen Abstand von seinem Lieblingsopfer Billy und war über das freundliche Lächeln sehr verwundert, das dieser für ihn hatte. Der wahre Grund blieb ihm für immer verborgen.

So hatte der Alltag sie wieder, doch die nächste Herausforderung lag bereits vor ihnen. Sie sollte nicht weniger gefährlich sein als die Erste.


End file.
